Words are only half the truth
by xymox
Summary: Lauren leaves Bo, no longer willing to be an afterthought in her life. But before she can leave town, Tamsin appears with a dark secret that puts her life in danger. Can Bo save her, but more importantly, can she finally convince Lauren about how much she needs her in her life?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't touch me," Lauren said as she backed away from Bo's outstretched hand, chin quivering as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Lauren? What is it, what's wrong?" Bo asked, a sense of dread starting to overtake her at her girlfriends actions. She had just gotten back to the Dal after getting some air. The whole Dawning and it's aftermath left her a little overwhelmed and she had needed to clear her head.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Really Bo? You need to ask that question?" Lauren said as she turned to continue packing up her stuff.

"Lauren please, talk to me, I don't know what is going on, you are scaring me," Bo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Bo, I need to go, I can't stay here anymore, do this anymore. It's for the best."

"Lauren, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about us Bo. I can't do us anymore," she said, finally turning to look at Bo, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"What? Lauren….why are you talking like this? I love you. I want us to be together, you know that," Bo spoke frantically, not believing what Lauren was saying to her.

"Together Bo? Together? We haven't been together since we've been together."

"Lauren, please, why are you saying things like this? I love you, I have been faithful and followed your rules. I know things have been crazy during my Dawning, but it's over now, we can go back to the way they were before," Bo pleaded.

Lauren shook her head sadly. "Bo, I love you too, so much I can't even put it in to words. But I don't want to be an afterthought in your life, someone who just keeps your bed warm. I deserve more than that and I WANT more than that. You taught me that. I have been deluding myself into thinking that I could be more than that for you, and the truth hurts right now. I need to get some space, somehow try to forget about you. So maybe we can both be happy someday."

"Lauren, you ARE so much more than that to me."

"Bo - when you went home to confront your past, you took Kenzi. When you went on your little walkabout, you had Tamsin. You went in to the temple with Dyson, and you have had Trick training you the whole time. Where have I been Bo? Where? Sitting at home, worrying about you, worrying if you will come home to me, worrying if you will come home at all...left to stare at my fucking little Petri dishes as you would say. I get it Bo, I don't fit in to your life….. you can go back to Dyson and his re-found love for you. He and Trick and Kenzi will be so happy. But I can't stay here this time, I cant stay and watch you and Dyson be happy. I love you so much it hurts, but that would hurt more. I am sorry. I love you too much to stay. Goodbye Bo."

And with that Lauren turned and walked out the door.

Bo was speechless because she knew everything Lauren said was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

So...kinda sad that chapter one basically ended up as what happened on the show. Haven't seen the episode yet, don't want to confuse myself with where this story is going...hopefully the writers have the same doccubus endgame in mind as me...fingers crossed.

and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing...I am still new to this fan fiction thing, so bear with me as I find my voice...

* * *

Lauren made it back to her apartment before she truly fell apart. As soon as her door was shut, a wave of emotion drenched her in sorrow, and she crumbled to floor, her back sliding down the door until there was no lower for her to go.

She sobbed uncontrollably. Her heart was shattered in to a million pieces, and knowing she had caused it to happen only made it worse. She had never loved anyone like she loved Bo. Hell, she didn't even know it was possible to love someone that much. But she did. She had fallen completely, hopelessly in love with a succubus, and therein lied the problem.

Loving Bo was like being in love with the sun. Everyone gravitated to her, everyone wanted to bask in her light; knowing her could thaw even the coldest of hearts. And Bo loved in return, she wanted to be the light in people's lives, to bring them justice and happiness.

But like the story of Icarus, if you fly too close to the sun, you will get burned and crash back down to Earth. Lauren was Icarus. She had let her heart get too attached, thought of herself as special and important to Bo, and now she had to deal with the fallout of realizing how wrong she was.

Oh, she didn't doubt that Bo loved her. She was pretty sure that Bo did. But after seeing how useless she was in helping Bo through her Dawning, and watching her save Dyson afterwards, she knew that she had deluded herself for too long. It was time to cut bait as they say. She knew Dyson had his love back, she knew the look he had in his eyes when he looked at Bo - it was the same look she had worn for almost two years now.

She knew in her head Dyson was a better match. He could feed her, protect her, allow her to be herself and not hold back. What could she offer Bo? Sure, the sex was great, mind-blowing really, but what after that? She would still need to feed elsewhere, she would still need to heal elsewhere, she still wouldn't want to get Lauren involved in her cases for fear of her getting hurt. What could Lauren offer her then?

No, as much as this hurt, it was the right thing to do she kept telling herself. Bo had a long life ahead of her and would forget about her soon enough. Dyson would be there for her. Trick and Kenzi, well, both of them made it clear on numerous occasions who they thought Bo should be with. So they could all be happy.

Lauren, well, maybe she could be happy again someday. She had her doubts though...how does one love again, when one has loved the sun? Maybe it was for the best really, she loved her science, and that would never leave her for another. While she wasn't necessarily happy before she met Bo, she wasn't really unhappy either. That was probably as good as she should expect in life, what more could a human slave to the fae expect?

Finally stopping the tears, Lauren rubbed both her hands up and down her face to try and regain her composure. She looked around her apartment and tried too figure out what she was going to do next. She really did need to leave, she couldn't be around Bo and see her with Dyson. It would kill her. She needed to find Hale and ask for a transfer to another city. She didn't really care where, just as long as it was not here. She would move, work in another lab, keep to herself and focus on her science. She would forget about Bo.

Lauren pushed herself up of the floor and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Before she put any plans in motion, she needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo pushed in to the clubhouse, her brain not really processing what it was doing, everything was on auto-pilot right now. Lauren had just dumped her and she was numb. She had heard what Lauren was telling her, and while she knew what she was saying was true, it didn't feel right. The words did not mesh with what she felt, but she was too stunned at the time to do anything but stand in shock before Lauren.

"Hey Bo, back so soon? I figured you would be out getting lucky for atleast a few more hours," Kenzi called from her usual spot on the couch.

Bo dropped on to the chair near the couch and looked at Kenzi with disbelief in her eyes. "Lauren just broke up with me. Said she knew she didn't fit in to my life and I should make everyone happy and go be with Dyson."

"Wow, trouble in lesbo-ville. Maybe the Doc is right Bo, now that Dyson has his love back, maybe you shou-"

"Don't even say it Kenzi," Bo growled, interrupting her best friend. "I am so sick of everyone telling me who I should be with and what I should feel. I get to choose, not you, not Dyson, not Trick, not even Lauren. Me."

"Woah. Okay chica, sorry. You are right, I'm sorry. I just worry about you and want you to be happy," Kenzi replied.

"Why does everyone assume Lauren can't make me happy?" Bo asked.

Maybe happy isn't the right word. Bo, Lauren is human. You know she can't sustain you. Dyson can. It's nothing against the doc."

Bo took a hard look at Kenzi and shook her head. "You know, you sound like Trick and all the other fae who still believe in the old ways. Is that why you got his love back from the Norm?" she asked. She had been trying to avoid bringing this topic up for a while, but she really needed to know the answer.

Kenzi turned red and dropped her eyes. "So you figured that out huh? I was going to tell you, I swear. Just...you and Hot Pants started dating, and then the whole kidnapping and Dawning thing happened. I didn't know the right time."

"Kenzi, I am glad Dyson got his love back. He needs it, he deserves it. But I don't want it. I want Lauren. I know you can't understand that, but you need to respect my choice. I love her, with everything that I am."

Kenzi looked at her best friend and saw the hurt and honesty in her eyes. Bo was right, she really wasn't better than the speciest fae who thought humans were worth less than they were. She closed her eyes and let out a large breath, disappointed in herself and upset that she let her best friend down.

"I am so sorry Bo. You are right, I am no better than the stupid old fae. I never gave Lauren a chance, mostly because I don't understand her and well, she is kinda a dork. But it shouldn't matter, what you think should matter, and I need to support that. I will be a better friend, I promise."

"Kenzi, you are already the best friend anyone could want. I know you are only being protective of me. But now you need to put on your Team Lauren hat and help me figure out a way to get my girl back."

"Going over to her place, telling her you love her and getting it on isn't gonna fly?"

"I wish it would Kenzi. But Lauren is right, I have seriously been the worst girlfriend ever. First I didn't include her in any of the Dawning crap, and then I get out of the temple and the first thing I do is suck her chi to save my ex-boyfriend. I can see why she doesn't believe me when I tell her I love her. I do a shitty job of showing her," Bo said with a defeated sigh.

"Well, if words aren't enough, you need to woo her," Kenzi explained.

"Woo? I am a succubus, what do I know about wooing?" Bo said as her expression turned to one of terror.

Kenzi chuckled at her friends discomfort. "Yeah, life isn't so easy when women don't just drop their pants at your sexy little smile, is it? Seriously Bo, have you not learned anything from all the chic flick movies I make you sit through. Sheesh, what do you think we were just watching them for fun?"

"You want me to win back my girlfriend using lessons learned from Bridesmaids and The House Bunny?"

"Yeah. Okay. Good point. Need a new plan," Kenzi mused. "You could just go old school – bring her flowers and shit..."

Bo suddenly found herself overwhelmed again. She had no idea how to get Lauren back, but she knew she had to. She needed to _show_ Lauren how much she meant to her, how she couldn't live her life without her. She knew she had hurt Lauren and that her words only went so far now. She knew that Lauren would only be convinced by her actions, would only believe the things she could feel in her heart. She needed to start _acting_ like the person she wanted to be, the person Lauren deserved.

Not really having a plan, but knowing what the first step in getting Lauren back would need to be, she pushed herself up on the couch and headed for the door. "Thanks for listening Kenzi. I've got some things to take care of," she said and stepped out into the cool evening air.

She would get Lauren back. She had no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride over to Dyson's was quick, and the time alone gave her a chance to put everything in to perspective. She really had been a shitty girlfriend and didn't blame Lauren for how she felt. She just prayed it wasn't too late to win her back.

Bo knocked gently on Dyson's door, and went in when she heard the shifter call out for her to enter. She moved to the center of the room and saw him resting on his couch. He smiled up at her when she got close. "Hey you, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. I am happy you are here, though," he said. She could tell he was tired, the fact that he hadn't gotten off the couch when she arrived was a sure sign.

"I wasn't planning on coming by, I was going to give you some time to rest, but I think we need to talk," Bo replied, trying to keep her voice soft.

"I have been expecting this. Bo, I am sorry I didn't tell you about getting my love back sooner...I was just waiting for the right time."

"And the right time was in the middle of my Dawning? THAT was a good time to spring it on me?" Bo asked, not really understanding Dyson's logic.

"If I didn't make it out of there, I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt," Dyson replied as he looked at Bo intently. "And if we did make it out, I wanted to let you know I wanted back in the game. I want us to be together again."

"Dyson –" Bo started.

"Wait, please let me finish," he interupted Bo. "I want us to be together. I know you care about Lauren, but she is human Bo. As much as you want to deny it and pretend it is not an issue, it is. She can't sustain you. She can't let you be yourself. It will only end up hurting both of you in the end if you continue down this path."

"Dyson, you just don't get it. I. Love. Lauren. I love everything about her, and I don't care that she is human. I don't care that I can't feed off of her, I don't care that I can't fuck her as hard as I can a fae. That is not what is important to me. She loves me for who I am, she supports me, she is my heart and she owns my soul. I have been acting pretty crappy towards her lately, I was so caught up in my own drama I may have let the most important thing in my life slip away. I need to make amends, make it clear to everyone, including you, who I want to be with. That person is Lauren, and I need you to accept that."

Dyson sighed. "Bo, I get it, you love the doctor. But that doesn't solve the issue. You are a succubus! Lauren is a human! It just won't work."

"Dyson, you sound like Trick and all the others. Have your beliefs not evolved in the hundreds of years you have been alive? Have you never loved someone despite the fact that everyone says you have no chance? Do you only love people because they are fae?" she queried. She was a baby in fae years, and her human upbringing clearly had an impact on her belief system, but she still couldn't fathom the prejudice fae had against humans.

"It's not about that Bo. It is about biology. Humans are weak and fragile compared to fae. It is a fact, not a bias," Dyson replied stiffly. It frustrated him how Bo never listened to reason or logical arguments. She was completely driven by her emotions.

Bo got up, realizing her conversation with Dyson wasn't going anywhere. No matter what she said, Dyson could only see the fae versus human aspect of their relationship. And honestly, Bo was tired of arguing. She didn't need to convince Dyson. He just needed to accept her choice.

"Look Dyson, I need to go. But you need to understand this. I have chosen Lauren. I am sorry that hurts you, and I am sorry you are having a hard time accepting that because she is human. I care a lot about you, and I want you in my life, as my friend. But if you can't accept Lauren, if you can't accept my relationship with her, then we are done. I'm sorry it needs to come to this, but if you want to be in my life, you need to respect my choices."

And with that, Bo turned and walked out of his apartment.

The conversation didn't go quite as she was hoping, but she wasn't sure she would ever get Dyson to change his beliefs. It's hard to change a belief someone had held on to for hundreds of years overnight. Not that Bo wasn't going to try. No, she would try every day until he came around.

But in the meantime, the most important thing she had to do right now, was try and win her girlfriend back.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren had just finished her shower and was getting dressed. It wasn't quite the relaxing event she was hoping for, but it did help her clear her mind and calm down a little. She thought she would have felt better about breaking things off with Bo – a little less scared maybe - but instead she found herself sad and lonely.

The past few weeks she felt like she was holding her breath, waiting for Bo to come home and tell her she was back with Dyson. Now that she had ended things and basically told Bo to go back to Dyson, she was wracked with doubt and fear. Did she do the right thing? Bo said she loved her, why couldn't she just accept what she was saying and be happy?

Lauren sighed and shook her head. She wasn't one for deep internal struggles. She had a scientific mind that dealt in facts. This kind of angst would eat away at her if she let it.

She had called Hale about the transfer, and he was going to come over in a little while. That would make all of this final, and after that she wouldn't be able to come back. Hopefully that would stop the self-doubt and second guessing she kept doing to herself.

She had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Hale, she went downstairs and opened it. Lauren was surprised to see that it wasn't Hale standing there, it was Tamsin.

"Uh, Detective, hello. I was not expecting you. Can I help you with something?" Lauren asked once she was over her initial shock at seeing the dark fae detective. She didn't like or trust the woman, and was wary to see her now.

"You sure can Doc," Tamsin said as she pushed past Lauren and walked in to her apartment. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

Lauren looked after the fae and turned, putting on her professional face. She had worked with so many arrogant fae in her time, that it was a natural mode for her to slide in to. "Actually, I am waiting for the Ash to arrive, we have business to discuss," she replied, hoping the woman would get the hint and leave.

"Oh, I will be quick then. I just came to say goodbye," Tamsin replied, a weird glint in her eye and she stared at the blonde.

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?" Lauren asked, a little confused.

"No. Well, I guess maybe I am after this. I came to say goodbye, because, well, how can I put this nicely? I am here to kill you," the Valkyrie replied, smiling her fake smile.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked, suddenly going white as a sheet.

"It's nothing personal Doc. Just, well, the whole you and Bo thing has some people worried, enough to want you dead."

"Me and Bo? What does anyone care about me and Bo? We aren't even together anymore..." Lauren whispered. She knew she had to remain calm, try to come up with a plan to either talk Tamsin out of what she said she was going to do, or pray Hale got here quickly and could stop her. There was no way she could fight a Valkyrie.

"Not together anymore? Wow, that was quick...what, did she go running back to that stupid wolf? I tell you, for someone that everyone is convinced is this great all-powerful saviour, Bo is a dumbass when it comes to relationships," Tamsin chuckled.

Lauren wrapped her arms around herself and just continued to stare at Tamsin. Maybe the Valkyrie was joking...she was dark fae after all, and they did have a sick sense of humor.

"Well, sorry to hear your romance hit the rocks, maybe Bo won't go so ballistic when she finds out then. Anyway Doc, I would say it was nice knowing you, but really, it wasn't," Tamsin shrugged and pulled out her gun.

"Wh- Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked, unconsciously backing away from the gun pointing at her.

"Let's just say, my employer doesn't want you and Bo to end up together. It took me a while to figure out who the Wanderer was after Bo picked that card, and I have to say, I was kinda surprised it was you. If Trick and Dyson weren't so busy keeping secrets from the succubus, they might have realized it sooner, and well, this coulda turned out a whole lot different. You and Bo could have been epic. I do have to admit, I am a little sad I won't get to see the expressions on everyone's face when they realize who you were. But a job is a job, and I need to finish mine," Tamsin said, her expression darkening.

And with that, she pulled the trigger and shot Lauren in the heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The next 15 minutes were a blur. Hale arrived to see what the doctor so urgently needed to discuss with him, and was surprised when he found the door to her apartment open. He had moved in to the main room, calling out Lauren's name as he did, when he saw her on the ground in a pool of blood. Swearing to himself he bent down over her prone figure and gently turned her over, seeing the gunshot wound in her chest. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew how serious the wound was, and how Lauren had lost a dangerous amount of blood. Remembering what Lauren had shown him while fighting the Garuda to save Kenzi, he brought his lips together and whistled at just the right pitch needed to cauterize the wound and at least stop the bleeding. He then gently scooped up the doctor and ran with her towards the medical wing of the complex. "Hang on Doc," he said as he raced along, cringing when he thought about how he would need to break this to Bo.

When he got to the lab, he handed Lauren off to his medical staff and ordered them to do everything possible to help her. He watched as they carried her into one of the emergency rooms and started hooking her up to every gadget they seemed to have. They were working quickly and he knew they would do their best to save her, but he wondered if it were enough. Lauren was human and had taken a direct shot in her heart...he had been a cop long enough to know that wasn't generally something human's survived.

Once the doctor's started working on Lauren, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He knew he needed to tell the succubus what happened, but he needed reinforcements before that happened. He hit the first number on his speed dial and waited until a voice answered on the other end. "Trick, yeah it's me. We have a problem"

xxxxx

Everyone had decided Kenzi should be the one to call Bo. Kenzi didn't really mind the decision, she knew it was the right one, but she still dreaded having to be the one to tell Bo the news. She had been with Trick at the Dal when Hale had called, and now she needed to let Bo know what had happened before she headed over to meet everyone at the compound.

xxxxx

Bo had decided to walk to Lauren's from Dyson's. Her conversation had left her irritable, and she wanted some time to clear her head and figure out what she was going to say to Lauren when she got there. She hoped the hour long walk would do her good and she would find inspiration before she got there. About 30 minutes in to her walk, she started to feel uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. She looked around making sure she was alone and not being followed, and when she didn't see any threats, she shook her head to try and clear the strange feeling. She kept walking, and after another 15 minutes felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw it was Kenzi and promptly answered it. "Hey Kenz, what's going on?" she asked.

"Hey Bo, where are you?" Kenzi asked, tension showing in her voice.

"Walking to Lauren's, why? Is everything okay? You sound weird," Bo asked, suddenly becoming alarmed.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bo so I am gonna come right out and say it. Something happened at Lauren's apartment and she was shot. Hale found her and she is in the Light's hospital," Kenzi tried to explain as quickly and clearly as possible. She knew how Bo tended to go off half cocked, especially when it concerned her favorite doctor, and she wanted to make sure she got the facts before she went ballistic.

Bo stopped dead in her tracks, fear consuming her whole being. "Lauren was shot..." she whispered. "Is she...is she okay?"

"The doctors are working on her right now Bo, but she lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit her heart. Get to the compound as quickly as you can, we will meet you there."

"Oh my god, this can't be happening. I can't lose her Kenzi," Bo gasped out, suddenly finding it very hard to breath.

"Bo, just get to the compound, okay?" Kenzi reiterated, trying to keep her best friend focused.

"Ok..." Bo said as she hung up her phone, in shock. Lauren had been shot. Who would shoot Lauren? The thought of anyone hurting the doctor made Bo angry, and she could feel her inner succubus rising. And this time, she made no attempt at keeping her in check. Someone had hurt Lauren, and they were going to pay. Bo took off at a sprint in the direction of the compound, knowing she would do anything to save Lauren.

xxxxx

Bo got to the compound the same time as Trick and Kenzi. Hale was in the observation room, waiting for them. He looked nervous, and if he was honest, he was worried about what Bo would do. The succubus was powerful, and had been known to go off if she felt the doctor was in danger. And, he felt a little responsible for whatever had happened since it had happened in his compound. He prided himself on the security he had, but someone had breached that and he knew he would need to answer for that. But first he needed to deal with the distraught succubus.

Dyson arrived a few minutes after everyone else, and after another 10 minutes the doctor finally came out of Lauren's room. Bo had practically been climbing the walls trying to get in to see Lauren, and it was only Kenzi's pleading that kept her out while the doctor and hospital staff did their jobs.

"Well," the doctor started, looking around the room. "I am afraid I don't have great news. She took a bullet directly in her heart, looks like it was at close range. She lost a lot of blood, and as is common with that type of trauma, her other organs have started to shut down. Ash, you bought her some time by cauterizing the wound, and we have started some transfusions, but I don't know how much good it will do, as much of the damage has already been done. We have made her as comfortable as possible, but I would recommend you notify any next of kin she might have, and contact any clergy that she might want. I am sorry, I have worked with Doctor Lewis for many years, and she was a fine doctor, even for a human."

"**IS** a fine doctor," Bo growled, her eyes flashing dangerously blue.

The doctor swallowed unconsciously, feeling the strength of Bo's power and anger. "My apologies, yes, *is* a fine doctor. Now if you will excuse me, I have a second emergency to attend to in another room. I will leave you all to spend time with Doctor Lewis, please page me if anything changes with her condition." And with that, he quickly ducked out the door, happy to be away from the thick tension that had settled in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo stood staring through the window in the observation room, fear, anger and sorrow ravaging her emotions. She knew her eyes were flashing in and out of blue, and she clenched her hands at her sides and took deep breaths to try and reign everything in. Lauren looked so fragile lying in that hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines, it broke Bo's heart to see her like that. She was supposed to protect her, to love her and keep her safe. But she had somehow let Lauren become less than the most important thing in her life...had she not let things get to this point, she might have been with her when whoever shot her showed up and she could have saved her. As Bo felt the tears well up in her eyes, she fought to push them back down. She would wallow in her guilt later, now she needed to save Lauren.

Turning, she looked at Hale. "How did this happen?" she asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone in her voice down, but not doing a great job.

Hale looked back at the succubus, his own guilt overwhelming him. "I don't know Bo. Lauren called me and said she needed to talk to me about something important, so i went over to her place. She didn't sound threatened when she called, so I assume whoever did this to her just showed up after her call. She must have known who it was, and let them in. We have excellent security at the compound and there was no sign of breaking or entering in Lauren's apartment. I can promise you though, every resource at my disposal will be called in to figure this out and make sure whoever they are is punished," Hale said with conviction.

Bo's eyes flashed blue again. "Oh, don't worry, I will make sure they pay for what they have done," Bo growled as she once again turned to the window.

Her succubus was screaming at her now. She had to do something, she couldn't stand by and watch Lauren slowly die. Knowing it was the only chance to save her lover, Bo relented and let her inner beast take over. Turning slowly to look at her friends, she let her predatory gaze rake over them. They could all sense the change and feel the power emanating from Bo right now, and it caused a shiver to go around the room.

"Stay away from Lauren," she threatened them, her eyes burning a pure sapphire blue, as she turned back and walked into Lauren's room. Without any hesitation, she took off all of her clothes and got in to bed with the blonde. Trick, Hale, Kenzi and Dyson could do nothing but stare after her.

It was finally Kenzi who muttered, "We all better pray that Lauren survives this, or we might witness our own episode of the succubus who destroyed Toronto."

xxxxx

"Dyson, no" Trick said as a stern warning. "Bo will kill anyone who goes in to that room right now."

"Damnit Trick, what the fuck is she doing in there, she is not in control of herself right now" Dyson snarled, the jealousy of seeing his mate strip down and get in to bed with a human causing his wolf nature to rise to the surface.

"I don't know what she is doing, but you can not let your jealousy control you. Bo is more powerful than any of us can understand. I can feel her power out here. A protective and territorial succubus is not something to mess with on a good day, and today is not a good day," Trick replied watching his granddaughter with concern. He had no idea what Bo was doing, or even if it was a healthy thing, but he was not lying to Dyson about her power. He knew Bo would do anything to protect Lauren, and anyone entering that room she would perceive as a threat to her. With her emotions being as raw as they were, and the power he sensed flowing off of her, he was sure she would blindly kill anyone entering the doctor's room. "We just need to wait it out."

xxxxx

Bo didn't know what was driving her actions right now. She didn't know why she had stripped out of her clothes and climbed in to Lauren's hospital bed. Her inner succubus was driving her right now, and Bo was content to let that happen if it meant there was a chance of saving Lauren's life. She knew in the back of her mind that there was an observation window in the room, and that Trick, Dyson and Kenzi were watching her, and she didn't care. All she cared about was Lauren, and if anyone tried to stop her from being with her, she would kill them, of that she was sure.

She snuggled closer to Lauren, tears running down her face. Lauren was so cold and pale, and the terrifying thought of losing her was making it hard for her to breathe. She had so much to tell her, so many things she wanted to share, so much to make up for.

But just before her panic completely overwhelmed her, a calm started to settle. Her breathing slowed and became more deliberate. She moved her head closer to Lauren's as if she was going to kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Bo exhaled, sending a small stream of chi into her lover's mouth. Not a lot, just a floating whisper of her life force, willing it in to Lauren.

Her arms wrapped around Lauren, protectively keeping the outside world at bay. Bo laid there for what seemed like hours, just slowly pushing her chi in to Lauren. Bo had given Lauren almost everything she had, and she felt herself starting to dim. She knew she needed to replenish her own store of chi, but she didn't want to leave Lauren. She looked down at her fragile body and couldn't see any difference from when she started. She honestly had no idea if what she was doing would work or if it was the madness of someone who was completely distraught. She had to trust her inner succubus though, she seemed to think it was important to do this, and Bo would do anything to keep Lauren alive.

Finally deciding that if she didn't feed she would become a danger to Lauren, Bo kissed her on the head and slid out of the bed. She slowly put on her clothes and headed out in to the observation room where Trick, Dyson and Kenzi stood staring at her. She could tell they were worried, but she didn't care. Her eyes blue, she looked between them before settling her gaze on Kenzi. "Don't let anyone in there. I will be back in a few minutes." She waited for Kenzi to give her a silent nod before pushing out of the room. She strode through the hospital not really having a destination, but as soon as she rounded a corner and saw an orderly come out of a supply closet she knew she found what she was looking for.

xxxxx

Less than ten minutes later, Bo returned to Lauren's room, having filled up on the orderly and two nurses. She stopped as soon as she got in to the observation area, her heart again clenching at the sight of Lauren looking so fragile and hooked up to half a dozen machines. Trick, sensing this was probably the best time to try and talk to Bo, gently touched her arm. "Bo, do you know what you are doing?"

Bo took a few seconds before responding to her grandfather. She knew he was concerned, but she also knew he still believed in the old ways, which meant that not only should she not be in love with Lauren, but she should not be trying to save her life. Try as she might to understand that, it just made her angry. And anger would not do anyone any good right now. "No Trick, I have no idea. I just know that I need to do something, I can't just let her die, " she finally responded, looking at her grandfather and moving back into Lauren's room. She repeated the process of removing her clothes and once again cuddled up to the blonde in the bed.

She looked down at Lauren's face, "You are so beautiful. Please don't leave me, please wake up and be okay. I love you and want to tell you that every day. " Slowly she ran her fingers along Lauren's cheek and continued the slow process of passing her chi into the unconscious doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Dyson continued to pace in the little observation area, and it was starting to irritate everyone. Trick had had hundreds of years to learn patience, but Kenzi was another story. "Calm it wolfman, the pacing is driving me insane. If you can't sit still, go chase a bone outside or something"

Dyson growled at no one in particular. This was so fucked up. Bo was his mate. HIS. So why was she in there with the annoying human, naked in bed with her and trying to save her life. He got that she loved Lauren, but Bo was fae, he could not understand why she would give up her chi, her essense, for a human, ANY human. Finally he had too much. "That's it, I am dragging her out of there" he said before grabbing the door and stepping in to the room.

Before his wolf senses even had a second to engage, he felt himself slammed in to the wall and a tight pressure on his throat. Bo had sprung out of the bed and grabbed him and he hadn't even seen her move. She stared at him now, her face just millimeters from his, her eyes a blazing electric blue. "How dare you come in here" she growled, her voice dripping with danger and power. "Bo please," he gasped out, Bo slowly tightening her grip on his throat. "I am your mate, I am trying to help you,"

"My mate?" Bo's growl was now a sinister sneer. "My mate is lying in that hospital bed. You are just a jealous dog trying to hurt her. NO ONE HURTS LAUREN" Bo's already glowing eyes started to get deeper and she started to rip chi from Dyson's body. It was nothing like the feeling of pleasure the experience usually brought him when he and Bo had sex. This was nothing but pure pain; he could feel his life being torn from his body, and he was powerless to do anything about it.

Trick and Kenzi were too shocked to do anything but stare. Niether one of them was fast enough to stop Dyson from going in to Lauren's room, and neither one saw Bo move until it was too late. Now they stood there helplessly as Bo was slowly and painfully killing Dyson.

Bo was so angry, she just kept pulling in the chi. She knew it was Dyson and she knew she was killing him, but her succubus didn't care. Dyson was a threat to Lauren and eliminating the threat was all she knew how to do.

"Bo," came a soft whisper.

"Bo, are you here?" it came again.

Even in her rage, the succubus heard the sounds. She stopped and turned her head, looking at the bed where Lauren was feebly trying to open her eyes. Instantly dropping Dyson's limp, though still alive body, she moved quickly back to the bed and bent down over Lauren.

"Lauren, it's okay, i'm here. Don't be afraid, everything is going to be okay" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bo...how...you saved me," the doctor said, though it obviously took her a lot of effort to speak at all.

"Yes, and now you are safe, with me. And I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Don't try to talk, just rest my love," Bo whispered, the tears now rolling down her face. "Just rest."

Lauren smiled up at Bo as her eyes closed and she drifted back into unconsciousness. Bo stroked the side of her face for a few more minutes, whispering loving words, before she turned her attention back to the others.

Kenzi and Trick had come in to the room to check on Dyson, who was just starting to come back to consciousness. Her eyes flashed back to blue as she assessed the threat.

"You need to get him out of here now. Lauren is mine and I will protect her any way I need to," she threatened, her primal nature still obviously in control.

"Ok Bo, we are. No one here wants to hurt Lauren. We all care for her and want to make sure she is okay too," Kenzi replied. She wasn't afraid of Bo when her inner succubus was out, but she wanted to make sure no one provoked her into another rage either.

Bo nodded, but kept a careful eye on Dyson as he shook off his dizziness and got up off the floor. He looked at her with sadness and defeat in his eyes before turning and walking out of the room.

Kenzi was again the one to speak. "Hey Bo, why don't you put your clothes on and let me go have the doctor come back and check on Lauren? I'm used to seeing your whole enchilada, but not sure the old doctor would be pleased about that."

Bo looked down and blushed as if she had just realized she was stark naked. She nodded and started to pull on her clothes, her eyes focused on Lauren. As soon as she was dressed, she sat back down on the bed and took the blonde's hand in to her lap, moving her free hand up to brush some stray hairs from Lauren's face. "You're going to be okay," she whispered.

Kenzi nodded at Trick, who was finally able to look at his granddaughter now that she had clothes on again. She headed out of the room to go find the doctor, hoping they could now get some better news about Lauren.

Trick stood uncomfortably near the door, not really knowing what to say. In some ways he was so proud of his granddaughter, that she fought so hard for the things she believed in, but on the other hand he feared for her since he knew those beliefs were not shared by many fae. He did not want to see her come to harm because of who she loved.

"I'm sorry about what just happened with Dyson," Bo finally spoke to him. "I am not sure what came over me, but I just needed to protect Lauren."

"I understand Bo. It appears that your inner succubus has chosen Lauren as her mate. Unfortunately, that was in conflict with Dyson's wolf which has chosen you."

"There was a time not that long ago when being Dyson's mate would have made me the happiest person on earth. But that time passed, and I have found Lauren. My succubus may have chosen her as my mate, but me, the woman Bo, has also chosen her."

Trick nodded his head. "Dyson will eventually accept this. It may take him some time, but I know he only wants what is best for you."

Their conversation was interupted by Kenzi returning with the doctor. As he moved over towards Lauren, Bo got up and moved off to the side to give him space. He started scribbling on his clipboard, glancing up at different machines as he did. "Unbelievable, he muttered. After a few more minutes of scribbling, he finally put the clipboard down and picked up a pen light and used it to check Lauren's pupils. "Hmmmm," he mused quietly to himself. Everyone remained silent, watching him move around and waiting for his new diagnosis.

Finally he turned to the trio assembled and let out a big sigh. "Well, I am not sure how it happened, but I need to revise my prognosis for Ms. Lewis. Her vitals have stabilized and her heart and lungs seem to be functioning efficiently. Even her internal oxygen levels, which were dangerously low, have returned to normal. If I believed in miracles, I would say this is one, but since I don't I am just going to go with saying it looks like she is going to make a full recovery. "

Kenzi was the first to react with a little fist pump, and Trick and Bo smiled as they slowly let out the breathe they didn't even realize they were holding.

"Since she is still unconscious, we will keep her here and continue to monitor until she is awake and functioning, but I don't anticipate that being more than a few days. I will leave you with her now, but will be back to check in on her in a few hours," he said as he left the room, still muttering softly to himself.

'Well Bo Bo, looks like the naked succibitch saved the girl again," Kenzi grinned happily at her friend.

Bo blushed and looked down at Lauren. "I just...I just didn't know what I would do if I lost her. "

"It's okay, you aren't going to lose her. You saved her and as soon as she is out of the hospital, you two can go back to knocking plaster in to my cereal again."


	9. Chapter 9

Bo sat by Lauren's side, watching her sleep for the next 3 hours, her fingers interlaced with the blonde's, resting on the bed. The swirl of emotions she had felt earlier had finally subsided, and she felt peaceful for the first time in weeks. She knew Lauren was going to be okay, and while they still had a lot of talking to do, she knew that she would win Lauren back...she wasn't sure how she knew, but she could feel it in her soul.

Just as Bo was starting to doze off, she sensed Dyson coming in to the hospital room with Hale. Kenzi and Trick had gone home to sleep, and she was surprised to see the two fae again that night. Leaning over to give Lauren a kiss on her forehead, she got up and walked in to the observation room to talk to her friends.

"Hey Bo, how is she doing?" asked Hale, his eyes reflecting his genuine concern for the doctor. Out of all the fae, Hale had always been the one most accepting of Lauren, and humans in general.

"Still sleeping, but the doctor says her vitals are basically back to normal now. So we are just waiting for her to wake up," Bo replied with a slight yawn.

Hale nodded and looked at Dyson before continuing. "Dyson went over to the doc's apartment to sniff around for clues, and we think we know who shot Lauren."

Bo suddenly stiffened and looked over at Dyson. "Who..." she growled.

Dyson looked a little uncertain and looked at Hale for permission before telling Bo. "Tamsin"

Bo's eyes got wide as she looked between the two men. "Tamsin? Why would she want to kill Lauren, and why would she do it now? She has been around Lauren for months." Bo didn't doubt what Dyson had told her, she just couldn't understand why.

"We don't know," Dyson replied. "I went over to Lauren's place and Tamsin's scent was the most recent one in the apartment, along with Lauren. The type of gun she used is also the same type Tamsin carried. We have the bullet, so we can get one of the techs to do a ballistic test and get a positive match since we keep ballistic prints of all officers guns on file."

"I guess that explains why there was no signs of struggle, Lauren probably let her in," Bo mused, trying to get her head around why Tamsin would have tried to kill Lauren. She and the Valkyrie had started off on very negatively, but she had started to grow on her.

"I also did some checking in to her past, what she did before she was transferred to my precinct. She had been a cop for a while, but before that she was a bounty hunter. It's possible someone put a bounty on Lauren's head, and Tamsin cashed it in," Dyson explained the final piece of information he had gathered. He looked at Bo, sadness and acceptance in his expression. He had gotten the message loud and clear from Bo earlier, his neck was still sore as a reminder. He was keeping his distance and being respectful, but he was still a little on edge about Bo letting her succubus come out again.

Bo read the look in his eyes and nodded her understanding, both at what he said and the apology he was making. She hadn't wanted to hurt Dyson, but what was done was done. She only hoped he finally understood that she was Lauren's.

"Do we know where she is?" Bo finally asked, returning to the conversation.

"No, we checked her apartment and a few places she would hang out in, and no one has seen her," responded Hale. "But we have put out an alert through both the regular police channels as well as the fae ones. As soon as she surfaces somewhere, we will know."

Dyson's phone suddenly rang, and he quickly answered it with a gruff "Dyson". He listened intently for a few minutes, nodding along, eyes looking at Hale and Bo, trying to indicate to them there was some info on the case. After a few more minutes he said "thanks, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes" and hung up.

He looked at Bo and Hale and relayed his phone conversation. "Someone thinks they saw Tamsin in a dark fae neighborhood on the edge of town. She was walking in to a local bar. I am going to meet one of the cops over there now."

"I am coming with you," Bo replied immediately.

"I am not sure that is a good idea Bo...I know you want revenge, but are you on control of your emotions now? Lauren is still unconscious, maybe you should stay here with her?" Hale asked, concerned about what Bo would do if she found Tamsin.

Bo looked at him, her eyes starting to flash blue. "Hale, I promise you, I will not harm anyone but Tamsin. I am going, please don't try and stop me."

Hale sighed and nodded at Dyson who was watching expectantly. Truth was he was also concerned about what Bo would do, but he didn't want to cross her.

"Alright then, let's go," Dyson said as he turned and walked out. Bo took one more look at Lauren, and followed him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The lead Dyson had turned out to be a bust. After searching the bar for half an hour and finding nothing, they waited another half hour in case Tamsin showed up, but that never happened. Frustrated, tired and missing Lauren already, Bo headed back to the compound while Dyson went back to the precinct to see if he could uncover anything else about the missing Valkyrie.

Bo was at least glad that Dyson had been on his best behavior. He was a little reserved, but she expected that since she knew he was still smarting from what she did when she had gone ballistic on him. Truth was, she felt a little guilty about hurting him, but if that is what it took for him to finally back-down, then she was okay with it.

She had been exchanging texts with Kenzi on her way back, and was not in a great mood when she finally got back to the hospital wing. Walking in to the wing where Lauren was, she headed straight for the blonde's room. It was unusually quiet on the floor – normally the place would be bustling with people, no matter the time of day. She remembered the few times she had come here with Lauren, usually to talk to some fae about a case she was working on. She had to admit, it wasn't her favorite place...for being a race of super-creatures, the fae had some seriously scary ways of getting sick or hurt.

Pulling open the door to Lauren's room, she found the place immaculate...and empty. She looked around the room as her eyes settled on someone who looked like an orderly who was straightening up the room and making the bed.

"Where is Doctor Lewis?" she asked, and edge in her voice that made the hair on the young man's neck stand up.

The man looked at her, fear evident in his eyes. He had never met the succubus, but he had heard the stories. "Umm, I thought everyone had been told. Doctor Lewis had a sudden massive heart attack, there was nothing the doctor's could do. I am sorry, but she is gone."

Bo just stood rooted to the spot, her eyes immediately going to blue. It was the calm before the storm.

Suddenly she opened her mouth and a roar came out that was unlike any sound ever heard before. The orderly ran out of the room, just barely making it out before the chair flew through the observation window, sending shards of glass everywhere. He slammed the door shut behind him as he heard the sounds of destruction being unleashed on the now empty hospital room.


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin strode in to the old warehouse with her usual swagger. Truth was, despite the swagger she was a little frightened of her 'employer'. He was strong, to be sure, but that wasn't it. The thing that frightened her was the fact that she was pretty sure he was insane. She had met many shitty people in her line of work, and it was always the ones we seemed normal, but were driven by some misguided belief that frightened her the most. She didn't really give a shit about ideology and was only in this for the money, be she had to admit the guy creeped her out.

Making her way to the office at the back of the cavernous building, she found him sitting behind a desk, reading a newspaper. Without even looking up, he commented dryly, "You're late."

Glaring at him, she snarked back. "Yeah, well if it wasn't for your bloodhound son, I wouldn't be on the lam from the cops and the Light."

Looking up, he growled at her. "Do not speak that way of my son you petulant bitch, or it will be the last words you speak."

"Whatever, I am here now, just pay me my money so I can disappear and you can go and play matchmaker to the Succubitch and your little pup," she sighed. Though he was paying her handsomely, she was starting to think the job wasn't worth all the crap. Not to mention the fact that if the succubus ever found her, she was pretty sure she would end up an empty husk on the side of the road.

"I am not playing matchmaker, I am helping my son fulfill his destiny. I could not allow his true mate to complete the bonding with that..._human_," he said with barely contained disgust. "The succubus is meant to rule alongside Dyson. And I will stop at nothing to make sure that destiny is fulfilled."

"Whatever Pops. Just tell me where my money is," Tamsin said again, getting bored with the conversation.

"Your money is in the bag behind you. I trust that I will not see you in this county again?" he asked.

"I am heading back down to South America, so you won't even see me on this continent. After what Bo did to the hospital room when she found out about Lauren, the farther away from here I can get the better. And I feel I should warn you – Bo's power is immense, I would pray to whatever spirit you worship that she never finds out you were behind the death of her little doctor. Because if she does, you will be one dead dog," Tamsin said as she turned and picked up the satchel that was sitting on the chair behind her. "Give my love to Dyson," she smirked before striding out of the room and into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was dimly lit as Bo moved silently into it, shutting the door behind her. She was tired, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept...maybe two days ago. She was also sad, angry, frustrated and a whole slew of other emotions...even if her head hit the pillow right now, she wasn't sure sleep would claim her.

As she let her eyes adjust to the lighting, she glanced around the room, settling on the one thing that could free her from the emotional turmoil going on inside of her - Doctor Lauren Lewis, looking stunningly beautiful, but more importantly, vibrantly alive. She stood rooted in place, tears starting to run down her face as she looked at the woman she so desperately loved, but seemed so incapable of proving it to. She hated crying, showing her vulnerabilities, but with Lauren she could not help herself. Her feelings were overwhelming.

Lauren gazed back at her for a few seconds, tears also glistening in her eyes before she walked over to Bo and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in to the tightest embrace she could. "Bo, it's okay, I am here, I am fine," she whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Lauren..." She couldn't even think of anything else to say, she was just so happy she was here with her. Lauren continued to hold her as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Thank god you are okay. I came so close to losing you, and then having to pretend that you were dead. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I destroyed that hospital room, and I *knew* you were alive," Bo said as she shuddered at the memory of her 'outburst'.

"I know Bo, I am sorry you had to do that, but Hale and Dyson are right – we need to make Tamsin think she succeeded in killing me so we can get to the bottom of who wants me dead."

"It still wasn't easy. And if anyone truly knew me, they would know I would not stop at destroying a hospital room if any harm came to you," Bo replied with the utmost conviction.

Lauren gave a half smile, as she looked at the succubus. "I am flattered, I think," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Lauren...we have so much to talk about...I don't even know where to start...I think –" Bo started, but was interrupted by the blonde who placed two fingers gently over her lips.

"Shhhh. We will talk Bo, I promise. But when was the last time you slept?" she asked gently. Bo was a wreck and Lauren knew that any meaningful conversations would need to happen once Bo had a chance to calm her swirling emotions.

"Not for a few days. I am fine though, really," Bo replied, though she knew she was bending the truth.

"You are not fine. I know you Bo. You need to sleep...we can talk once you have rested and are not as wound up emotionally as you are now," Lauren pressed. She was not going to allow Bo to win this argument. "Come on...despite the fact that I was unconscious for several hours, I am still very tired myself. We can talk after we get some rest," she encouraged Bo, holding out her hand for the succubus to take.

Bo looked at the hand with uncertainty. She wanted nothing more than to hold Lauren, to fall asleep feeling her safely tucked up in her arms, but the words of their last conversation burned in her mind and she didn't want to scare or push Lauren before she was ready.

Lauren sensed her hesitation and reached out to take Bo's hand in hers. "It's okay. I know why you are hesitating, and I appreciate your...respectfulness...but we've both been through a lot in the last 24 hours and right now, I just want you to hold me."

Bo looked in to Lauren's eyes and smiled gently, allowing her to lead the way to the bedroom where they both instantly fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, holding on for dear life.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, so here I am apologizing. It drives me crazy when people post stories and I get hooked and then they never update them, and I turned in to that person. So, I am sorry to everyone who was following this. But this writing thing is HARD, and somehow I completely lost the plot on this story. The good news is I have it back, and I will not disappoint again...it should never be more than a few days between chapters, so you can feel safe in committing, if you want. I hope you enjoy the rest!_

* * *

Bo woke up slowly, her mind not engaging as quickly as she would like. She looked around the room, for a few minutes not really remembering where she was. But then like an oncoming train, it all came flooding back and she nearly gasped from the overwhelming surge of emotion.

She had been on her way back to the hospital after she and Dyson had gone looking for Tamsin when she got the texts from Kenzi about Hale's plan to fake Lauren's death. It was all to keep her safe and let whoever was behind the attack think that they succeeded. All she had to do was pretend that Lauren was dead when she got to the hospital. And despite the fact that she knew Lauren was fine, just pretending that made her sick to her stomach.

And then coming back to the safe house and finding Lauren safe and alive nearly made her heart burst. They had both been needy in their embrace last night, curled up closely and holding tight to each other. Bo could literally feel the love Lauren had for her, and she was hopeful they could right the wrongs of their relationship and be together again.

She heard the shower turn off, and thoughts of naked Lauren covered in suds ran unbidden through her mind, causing her eyes to flash blue and a surge of hunger overtake her. She steadied her breathing, knowing now was not the time to jump the doctor in the shower, despite the fact that really was all she wanted to do and she was quite hungry. Instead she got up and made her way downstairs. After freshening up in the bathroom, she would see about making some breakfast for the two of them.

xxxx

Lauren stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. Truth was, she felt great physically, Bo's healing had been amazing, but emotionally she was a wreck.

She wasn't sure how her life went so quickly off it's rails in less than two days. Breaking up with Bo was devastating for her, and in retrospect that was the easiest thing that happened in her life since then. Finding out she was part of some prophecy, getting shot and practically dying - all of that was a heck of a lot more painful to deal with.

And Bo. Bo had saved her, as she always did. She was basically dead, being a doctor she knew what type of trauma that gunshot had caused. Yet here she was, alive and kicking.

She and Bo really needed to talk. Bo would figure out that she was trying to leave when she had called Hale. She knew that would hurt her, but maybe it would be what the succubus needed in order to fully understand that she was unhappy. The comprehension that could allow them to move forward and be together.

Despite breaking up with Bo, she truly and completely loved her. She just hadn't thought Bo felt the same. Until now.

Because now, of all the horrible things that had happened to her, the thing she was dreading dealing with the most was telling Bo about this new 'connection' she had to her. She had no idea how it happened, but assumed it was from all of the chi Bo had given her. She felt it the first time when Bo had gone to her hospital room and found her *dead*. Lauren was sitting on the couch in the safe house when a wave of pain and despair washed over her. At first she thought it was her own emotions catching up to her, but it felt different, more distant than it should. Then Hale had gotten the call that Bo was destroying the hospital room and she knew instantly that it was Bo that she was feeling.

Turning off the shower, she was reaching for her towel when another emotion hit her – an overwhelming hunger, a pang of need so strong it physically hurt. Stunned, she reached out and leaned against the shower to steady herself, not convinced she wasn't going to pass out. Then it was gone, as if it had been shoved back inside the box it had escaped from. _Holy shit_, she thought, _this is what Bo feels when she is hungry_. She was suddenly in awe of the succubus, to have to live with that, to be able to learn to control it...

She shook her head as her emotions calmed again. This was going to take some getting used to. She had no idea how long it would last, or if it were permanent, or if Bo felt the same thing. She knew Bo was an emotional creature, but now she felt it first hand.

Finally convinced she could move without falling, she stepped out of the shower and started getting ready to have that talk her and Bo so desperately needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren made it downstairs just as Bo was turning off the burner she had finished cooking the eggs on. Bo felt Lauren coming down the stairs before she saw her, and looked up to track her as she walked over to the kitchen area, a soft smile on her face. She always loved when Lauren relaxed enough to not get dressed as soon as she got out of bed, and seeing her come down the stairs in just a robe made her wistful for the first few weeks they were an official couple, when that happened on a regular basis.

"Smells delicious," Lauren said as she took a seat at the island bar. Bo smiled and poured her a cup of coffee, which she gladly took and brought up to her nose, inhaling the fresh brewed scent and sighing in contentment.

Bo slid over one of the plates and sat down on the other side of the island with the other one. She was quite proud of herself, as the eggs and toast actually looked edible. The safe house was well stocked, and she thought briefly about trying to make an omelet with all the vegetables, but figured it was better not to make Lauren sick than to try and show off cooking skills she didn't really have.

Both women dug in immediately, neither realizing how hungry they were. They ate in silence, both stealing quick glances at the other in between bites. Bo finished first, and sat quietly watching Lauren finish the rest of her breakfast. After a few minutes, Lauren became self-conscious about Bo looking at her with such intensity and needed to break the silence. "You're staring," she finally said, though she kept her voice gentle as she knew how raw Bo was feeling right now.

Bo knew she was staring, but it wasn't on purpose. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts again, and it wasn't until Lauren spoke that she snapped out of it. "Sorry," she replied. "Let's clear the plates and then we can go sit on the couch to talk."

Lauren nodded and stood up, carrying her plate and Bo's over to the sink, while Bo filled up both of their coffee mugs and walked over to the couch. Placing them down on the coffee table, she took a second to look around the room, something she didn't do last night. It was well decorated in a subtle tan and grey color scheme, very similar to Lauren's apartment, but without the sciencey stuff scattered around. She wondered briefly if there was some sort of decorator fae they used to design all of their living quarters. Picturing Tim Gunn as fae brought a smile to her face as she sat down on one corner of the couch and waited for Lauren.

Lauren finished rinsing the plates and stowing them in the dishwasher, turning and taking a deep breathe before joining Bo on the couch. She knew they were both dreading this…communication was never their strong point, but that lack of it had gotten them to this point where they had no other option.

As soon as she sat down, Bo reached across and took her hands in her own, gently rubbing her thumb across Lauren's hand while she tried to get the courage to speak.

Still looking down at them, she finally whispered "I lost _us_ because I was an ass, and then I almost lost _you_. I know you don't believe me anymore when I say I love you, but I do Lauren. I love you with everything I am."

Lauren looked up trying to catch Bo's eyes. "Bo, I – " she started.

"Please Lauren, let me finish. If I don't say this now, I may never get the chance."

Lauren nodded, watching as Bo finally raised her eyes and looked at her. She saw the depth of Bo's emotions reflected, and literally could feel the intensity of them. She also felt the fear Bo had of how Lauren would react to the idea of them. She kept quiet though, knowing Bo needed to get stuff off of her chest.

Bo took a deep breathe before continuing. "I have not been a great girlfriend, certainly not the girlfriend you deserve. I got too caught up in me, and what Trick and Dyson wanted of me, and I took us for granted. I understand that, and I hope that you can forgive me and give us a second chance. Because I love you Lauren. You are my heart, my soul, my mate. I do not love Dyson. I do not care what Trick or Kenzi or anyone else thinks about us. I love you, only you, and I want to be your girlfriend, your everything."

Lauren closed her eyes at Bo's words. She loved hearing them, she _needed_ to hear them, but more importantly she could now _feel_ them. She knew Bo meant what she said, and that gave her hope for their future. But before she could fully surrender, she needed to let Bo know about the 'changes' in her since they last spoke, and she silently prayed that Bo would not freak out and want to leave her as a result. She felt herself start to panic.

"Bo, you know that I love you. But before we finish the talk about 'us', there are some things I need to tell you. Changes that have happened to me, to us, since I was shot. And I need you to be patient and calm, since I am not even 100% sure what they are."

Bo looked warily at Lauren, sensing her panic. Feeding off of it, she felt her own heart start to speed up and a string of fear began circling in her mind. What could possibly have happened in the last few hours to make Lauren have 'changed'?


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren didn't even know where to start with telling Bo about their connection. She believed that it probably went both ways, but she wasn't sure. Bo was so emotional right now, she wasn't sure she would sense her feelings, even if she could. Still, it was probably the easiest way to get Bo to understand their bond, so she figured she might as well try.

"Bo, I need you to do something for me. It's gonna sound weird, but I need you to trust me and just go with it, okay?"

When Bo nodded, she continued. "Can you close your eyes, and try to clear your head of everything? Let all your emotions go, try to center yourself and not think about anything," she asked.

Bo looked at her quizzically, not knowing where this was going. Still, she needed to trust her, so she nodded again. "Ok, not sure why, but I will try." So she closed her eyes and tried some of the relaxation techniques she had worked on with Trick a while back. She slowed her breathing down and tried to clear all thoughts from her head. Lauren watched her closely, knowing it was working when Bo's swirling emotions slowed and faded, being replaced by a sense of calm.

"That's great Bo, now I want you to keep calm like this, but tell me if you feel any other emotions…I know it sounds crazy, but just try." Bo kept her eyes closed, but nodded.

Lauren closed her own eyes, and thought about Bo. About the first time she met Bo and how beautiful she looked, about the first time they kissed and made love, about how she felt in Hecuba prison when Bo said she wanted to give them a shot at having a real relationship. She thought about how strong and loyal she was, how she was an incredible lover and how she had taught her to stand up for herself and be proud of who she was. But mostly, she thought about how much she utterly and completely loved her and had from pretty much that first day they met in the lab.

Bo gasped suddenly, her eyes snapping open and connecting with Lauren's. "What is that? " she asked in an awed whisper. Lauren gave her a gentle smile and replied "That is how I feel about you."

It was Lauren's turn to gasp as Bo leaned over and kissed her. As soon as their lips connected, both women moaned at the emotions passing between them and the kiss deepened. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a slow and sensual one they both savored as if it were their first time. Bo slid closer to Lauren on the couch, wrapping her arms around her and placing her hands gently on the small of her back. Lauren in the meantime, had reached up and cupped Bo's chin in her hands, angling her ever so slightly so she could deepen the kiss. They stayed like this for several minutes, slowly exploring each other's mouths and the emotions that were now being shared. It was Bo who finally pulled back, her eyes wide and her expression one of amazement. "Lauren….how….what….that was amazing," was all she could muster.

Lauren smiled softly. "I don't know Bo. It started after you saved me in the hospital. I woke up and could feel all of these emotions that weren't mine. It took me a little while to realize that they were yours. Even when you weren't there with me, I could feel what you were feeling."

Bo looked at her and concern started to seep in to her expression. "But how…"

Lauren shook her head. "I am guessing that it happened at some point when you gave me your chi, but I honestly don't know and I admit that scares me a little. I need to get access to Trick's library to do some research, but obviously haven't had time for that. And….there are some other things I need to tell you. Things Tamsin said before she….." Lauren allowed her words to drift off, still not ready or able to fully process what had happened to her.

Bo reached over and embraced Lauren again. "I am going to kill her Lauren. I will find her and make sure she pays for hurting you," she whispered with conviction.

Lauren felt the anger and resolve in Bo and hugged her tighter to herself. Just having Bo near her calmed a lot of her own fear and panic, and she wanted to do the same for her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_. Their last conversation flooded back in to Lauren's mind and she felt a small twinge of guilt for doubting Bo's feelings, especially now that she knew firsthand what they were. Still, they needed to talk about Bo's actions if they were to go back to being a couple. But Lauren knew without a doubt that she wanted that, and she was pretty sure things would be different between the two of them now. Sometimes death, or near death as this case was, had a strange way of putting things in perspective.

"Let's just focus on us for right now, ok? Trust me, I want Tamsin to be punished as well, but first we need to focus on what we need to do to move forward, especially with this new 'connection' we have."

Bo nodded, but did not let Lauren out of her embrace. "When Kenzi called to tell me you had been shot, I went numb. I can't even begin to tell you everything I felt, but the one thing that lingered was that I was selfish and took you for granted. Thinking that you could have died, believing that I did not love you completely…I would not have been able to live with myself. I feel like I… no we… have been given a second chance at this, and I don't want to mess it up again."

"It gives me hope to hear you talk like that Bo. All I ever wanted was to be a part of your life. I know I am human and will never be everything you need, but I am honestly okay with that, because I know that I love you more than anyone else. And there *are* things that you need that I can give you. But you need to let me….like I said that day, I don't want to be an afterthought in your life. I want, need and *deserve* to be a part of it."

Bo smiled brightly for the first time since she had gotten to the safe house. "I promise Lauren. We are in this together."

Lauren's smile lit up the room as well as she nodded. "Together"

She squeezed Bo's hand gently and looked up at her, "Let me run upstairs and put on some clothes, then we can talk about the other stuff, ok?"

Bo nodded and watched Lauren gracefully climb the stairs. She was a little sad to see the robe go, but since Lauren looked delicious in everything she wore, she wasn't too broken up about it.

Lauren got upstairs to the room they were using as the temporary bedroom and she went to the closet to pick out some clothes to wear. Hale had been very thoughtful in stocking the safe house with food and clothes in her size. She picked out a simple outfit of jeans and a roll neck sweater and moved back towards the bed to put them on. As she slid the robe off of her back, she glanced up and caught a look at herself in the mirror. Suddenly distracted, she brought her hand up to her chest, right where she had been shot. As she slid her fingers over her bare skin, she was in awe of how perfect it looked – it was flawless, like there was not a huge gaping bullet hole there just a few short hours ago. And suddenly the reality of what had happened hit her and all her defenses crashed down at the same time – every detached, unemotional barrier she had put up to avoid dealing with what had happened to her – and she broke down. Tears flooded in to her eyes and she began sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking with fear and despair, knowing how close she came to death, how she should be dead. Her knees gave way beneath her and as she crumbled to the floor, she crawled in to a little ball, hugging her legs and rocking, with no way to stop the pain and fear she was reliving.


	16. Chapter 16

Bo was still sitting on the couch, waiting for Lauren to come back downstairs when she felt Lauren's pain. If she wasn't already sitting, she was pretty sure she would have ended up on the floor. It was overwhelming, and it left her heart beating like a bongo drum and fear running through her veins. Taking a second to compose herself and make sure she wouldn't collapse, she got off the couch and ran up the stairs to find Lauren.

When she got to the bedroom, seeing her almost broke her heart. She was curled up in a little ball covered only in half her robe, rocking and crying, her eyes wide with fear. Immediately she went to her, dropped to her knees and picked her up. She pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could, whispering over and over "it's alright, your safe now."

"It's not alright Bo. I was shot, I should have died," Lauren managed to reply between sobs. "All the blood, the artery was severed and I was hemorrhaging. Damage to the pericardial arteries almost always results in exsanguination."

Bo smiled slightly at the geekiness of Lauren, even in the middle of an emotional breakdown. "I know, but you didn't die, you are here, with me, very much alive. And I am not going to let anything happen to you again, I promise."

"You protect me. You always protect me," Lauren said, her tears slowing as she allowed Bo to comfort her. After a few minutes, her runaway emotions started to shift, the fear and despair being replaced by other ones, that were just as strong if not stronger. Slowly she looked up at Bo, who became very warm as she felt Lauren's aura start to climb. Suddenly Lauren leaned over and surprised Bo with a kiss that could only be described as fierce. Her hands joined in the mix, pulling Bo closer before moving to rid Bo of her clothes.

Bo, for her part, was surprised, but quickly lost all rational thought as Lauren's aura climbed to a level she had never seen from the doctor. With her last bit of control, she pulled back from Lauren and panted out "Lauren, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to take advantage of you when you are not yourself."

"Bo, I know you can read my aura and see how much I want this. I need to feel you right now. I need to feel alive. I need you to show me how much you love me. Please."

Bo's eyes turned blue and she didn't need any more convincing. She grabbed Lauren and kissed her with everything she had. She moaned as she felt Lauren's hands move under her shirt, and she pulled back only enough to let Lauren slip it, and her bra, over her head. As soon as the shirt was off, she went back to Lauren's lips, savoring the softness at the same time her tongue explored alongside Lauren's. Rising to her feet, and taking Lauren with her, she moved quickly to the bed and gently placed Lauren on her back, crawling up her body and removing what was left of her robe at the same time. Gazing down at her naked body, she felt that same wave of awe she did the first time she and Lauren made love. Her body was so amazingly beautiful, she knew she would never tire of it. Moving slightly up to her breasts, she took the left one in her mouth, sucking gently on the nipple before releasing it with a little nip from her teeth and moving on to its twin. Lauren was writhing beneath her, kissing every and any piece of Bo's skin she could get her mouth on. Deciding there wasn't enough skin available, she reached down and undid the button on Bo's pants and slid her hands down to pull them off. Bo pulled away from her breasts to help get her pants and underwear off, and when she moved back on top of Lauren, they both gasped at the feeling of their naked bodies connecting. Bo wasn't sure if it was her new connection with Lauren, but she couldn't remember ever being so turned on in her life. She literally wanted to devour Lauren – she could not be close enough, kiss her hard enough or touch her enough to satisfy the need she had.

Their bodies moved together for several minutes, neither able to stop touching or kissing, both already covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Lauren broke down first, taking Bo's hand off of the breast it was massaging, and guiding it down between her legs. As she was doing this, Bo stopped kissing her neck to move back and look her in the eyes. As soon as her hand felt the wetness Lauren had for her, she groaned in pleasure. If her eyes weren't already blue, she knew they would be now, and her succubus hunger started to gnaw at her. Ignoring it, she did as Lauren was asking, and let her fingers explore the wetness, spreading her lips and running them through the length of her.

Lauren arched her back into Bo's touch, the pleasure starting to build almost immediately. She had never needed anyone as much as she needed Bo right now, and the anticipation was killing her. She moved her hips to get Bo's fingers to move deeper, begging Bo for the release her body and mind needed. "Please Bo…."

Bo was happy to oblige, slowly moving two fingers into Lauren, the feeling of being inside her lover causing her own orgasm to start building. Pressing her body down on Lauren, she rocked her hips back and forth, moving her hand in the same rhythm. She moved in and out of Lauren, feeling the heat and wetness build, feeling Lauren take up the same rhythm as she moved her hips up in time with Bo's.

As Lauren moved closer and closer to the edge, she felt Bo's hunger. Still looking in to her eyes, she whispered, "feed Bo, it's ok." Bo looked back with uncertainty, but her succubus senses felt different…for once, they weren't afraid of feeding from Lauren. She had never seriously thought of feeding from Lauren, she would panic at the first inkling of it, never wanting to hurt her, and it never went beyond that. The incident at the Dal was an anomaly because she didn't even realize she was doing it. But now….there was no panic, it was as if her succubus knew it was okay. Was it their new connection? Was this another side effect of giving Lauren her chi?

As much as she wanted to find out the answers, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Lauren. She could feel Lauren's muscles start to contract around her fingers and she started to move her hand harder and faster. Lauren was so wet, her juices were running down Bo's hand and it was turning her on even more. Finally she couldn't hold back any more, and she knew Lauren was so close, and she began to feed.

It was as if fireworks went off in her body. Lauren's chi was unlike anything she had ever tasted – it was warm, comforting and powerful. Just a small bit seemed to fill every cell in her body, making her thrum with power and love for Lauren.

Lauren felt the exact second when Bo began to feed, and it was incredible. Every fiber in her being was attuned to Bo, and it was ecstasy. She had never felt such all consuming pleasure and it was more than enough to send her over the edge in to a mind-blowing orgasm. Bo was over her, in her and she could literally feel her love and power as she came, crying out Bo's name.

Hearing Lauren call out her name was all it took to send Bo over the edge too, her walls clenching and her body shaking with the force of it. How Lauren was able to make her orgasm without even touching her, she didn't know, and she didn't care, because it felt incredible.

Both women lay there, Bo on top of Lauren, for several minutes until they regained their breath. Slowly Bo removed her fingers from Lauren, and brought them up to her lips, tasting her lover and closing her eyes in pleasure. Lauren reached up and kissed Bo, tasting herself and groaning at the sexiness of it. Bo shifted slightly so as not to be right on top of Lauren, but made sure not to lose any contact and hold her as close as possible.

"Wow", Bo breathed out.

Lauren had no words, so she only nodded as she was still trying to recover her breath.

After a few minutes Bo said quietly "I fed from you Lauren. It was amazing, and different than anything I have had before – it was like it was concentrated, so I only needed a little bit to completely satisfy my hunger. Did you feel it, did I hurt you?"

"I felt it Bo, but it didn't hurt – it felt, I don't even know how to describe it….it felt like you were a part of me, that we were connected not just physically, but completely. I don't know that I can explain it, I probably am not even making any sense."

"Why Doctor Lewis, did I finally screw you silly?" Bo chuckled at Lauren's unusual lack of words.

Lauren smiled and replied, "I think you may have."

Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren slowly, then her gaze turned serious. "Lauren, you haven't really told me what you feel about this connection we have now. I know you don't know a lot about it, and that freaks out your big brain, but what if it is permanent? Do you hate me for causing this?"

"Bo, how could you even ask that? How could I hate you? You saved my life! " Lauren closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. Looking at Bo, especially when she was naked, was often distracting and now was no exception.

Opening her eyes, she reached her hand out to cup Bo's face. "I love you Bo. I have since the moment I met you, and this connection we now have makes me love you even more than I thought was possible. I can feel you, and that feels incredible. And if I can feed you as well? You have no idea how happy that makes me, to know that I can be what you need – to heal you when you are hurt, feed you when you are hungry, love you with everything I have."

"Lauren, I never needed you to be more than you were. If I could change being fae, I would, you need to know that."

Lauren smiled. "I know that now Bo, but please don't ever wish yourself to be anything other than who you are. You are an amazing woman, the most incredible one I have ever met. I consider it an honor to be your girlfriend."

Bo's smile lit up the entire room. "Does that mean we are back together?"

Lauren reached up, sliding her hands behind Bo's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, before shifting and flipping Bo over onto her back so she could straddle her. With a wicked grin, she growled "Fuck yeah," before leaning down to devour Bo once more. If Bo's eyes weren't already closed, she would have seen the flash of blue in Lauren's, right before their lips touched and the passion ignited once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Dyson walked in to the Dal and quickly found an empty stool at the bar. Trick had been tending to a patron at the other end, but moved over to Dyson as soon as he saw him sit down. "Hello friend, can I get you a drink?" he asked the wolf, who looked a little worse for wear.

"A beer would be great, thanks Trick," came the reply. Trick opened one and handed it across the bar, and Dyson took a long drink as soon as he did. Putting it down on the bar, he looked intently at the bartender, feeling a little torn between confiding in his oldest friend and the man he had sworn allegiance too, and the man who was the grandfather of the woman he loved but who didn't love him back.

Sensing his hesitation, Trick was the first to speak. "My granddaughter is unlike any fae that has come before, and has never been one to follow the rules or traditions of our kind."

Dyson nodded, knowing that fact all too well. "But to choose a human, Trick. Seeing my mate choose another is painful enough. But a human? It's not safe for Lauren, and it isn't healthy for Bo."

"Trust me Dyson, it is not what I wish for my granddaughter. And I fear her relationship with Lauren is doomed anyway, as the cards have spoken. Once the Wanderer is revealed, there will be nothing that can keep them apart."

Dyson grunted. "Bo is stubborn, I wouldn't count on her to not ignore the prophecy as well." Then more quietly he added, "I just always thought I was the one."

"I know my friend. But the universe has its own designs, and we can only do the best with the cards we have. Bo loves you in her way, but I do caution you not to push her too hard. You need to accept her choices, as do I, despite the fact that we do not agree with them."

"When did you become so understanding?"

"When I saw her almost kill you to protect Lauren. She is powerful Dyson, and does not even understand half of what she is capable of. Part of that is my fault, for shielding her from her true identity, and part of that is because she has not been ready. But I think it is time. The prophecy will be fulfilled, and better for her to have the knowledge she needs and trust us, than the alternatives."

"I pray you are right, for god help us all if you are not."

xxx

The lights in the safe house bedroom were dim, but there was still enough light to see by. Both women were sitting up in the bed, wrapped in nothing more than a sheet with legs entwined and shoulders touching, an empty plate between them. It had once been filled with cheese, bread and fruit, but was now just a reminder of how much energy they needed to replace after their marathon lovemaking.

Lauren leaned her head back against the headboard and sighed. "That was delicious."

Bo gave her a trademark smirk and replied "Thank you, you were quite yummy yourself."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but had a large smile on her face as she remembered their activities over the past few hours. "I missed this," she said. "Just being with you. It has been too long."

Bo nodded, a small wave of guilt rolling through her as she knew it was her fault they drifted apart. But she was resolved to make their future filled with moments like this, so she let the anticipation for their future push down those emotions.

"And as I say that, I have to break up the mood, we can't hide in our love bubble forever. We need to figure out what this new bond means, and why someone is trying to kill me."

Bo moved the plate from between them to one of the nightstands and turned to her lover. "You haven't yet told me what Tamsin said, if anything, when she …." she said, letting her words drift off, still not comfortable thinking those thoughts.

Lauren closed her eyes and nodded, trying to find the strength to relive her attack. Having Bo so close seemed to help a lot though, calming her enough to be able to get out the words she needed to.

"She basically said someone hired her to kill me because they didn't want us together. She mentioned someone or something called the Wanderer, said it took her a while but she figured out it was me. Made it sound like it had to do with a prophecy about you and that she needed to kill me to make sure it didn't happen."

"The Wanderer, that sounds familiar" Bo blinked, trying to remember why that meant something to her. "Oh, I remember - when I was starting the stuff for my Dawning, I picked a tarot card and it was The Wanderer. Trick seemed a little freaked out about it, but didn't really say anything. I didn't think too much about it because I thought it referred to me, how I was lost and on the streets all those years." She paused, processing this new information. "But it's you? What does that mean?"

Lauren shook her head. "I tried to do some research earlier, but I only have my tablet. One of the references I did find was about tarot cards though. The Wanderer basically represented the fool, or someone completely unsuspecting, who ended up winning the hand of kings daughter. It wasn't in context of a prophecy, but it could fit. Your grandfather_ is_ a king."

Smiling, Bo replied "I kinda like it if the prophecy says you and I end up together."

Lauren couldn't help but smile back, Bo's smile always having that effect on her, like she was being bathed in sunshine. "There is usually more to a prophecy than just matchmaking though, that is what worries me. Having said that, knowing we are destined to be together does have its appeal."

"We should talk to Trick. Maybe he knows something."

"Bo, there was one other thing that Tamsin said," Lauren hesitated, knowing how tenuous Bo's relationship was with her grandfather and not wanting to make matters worse since they had grown closer together after her Dawning.

"What is it Lauren? Please tell me."

"She said that Trick new about the prophecy and was trying to keep it from you."

Lauren saw the flash of anger that crossed through Bo's eyes. "My grandfather is the most infuriating man I know. If he has kept something from me, and that put your life in danger, we are going to have words."

"We do need to talk to him Bo. I do think that it is time he comes clean and tells you the truth, and doesn't give you the cryptic runaround he usually does."

Bo nodded, and pulled Lauren in to a tight hug. "I always knew we were special, prophecy or not," she whispered.

Lauren whispered back a husky "I love you" before letting herself get lost in Bo once again.


	18. Chapter 18

"You look _hawt_ Doc! You should get dolled up more often." Kenzi said as she eyed the doctor standing before her.

"I am not sure about that, Kenz. This is more your thing than mine," came the tentative reply.

Bo just stood smiling, looking between her two favorite people in the whole world. Lauren did look a little strange she thought….wearing Kenzi's short dark wig with red highlights was a shocking contrast to her beautiful golden locks.

"I like your natural look better too," Bo said. "But we need people to think you are dead, so this is a great disguise to get you into the Dal to talk to my grandfather. People will just think you are one of Kenzi's friends."

"I know, it just feels weird."

"That's cuz you need to _own_ the wig Doc. Put a strut in your step, show some attitude. Trust me, you'll like it!"

Lauren eyed her suspiciously, but she didn't have much choice. "Alright then, let's get this party started," she said as she strut right out of the apartment. Bo and Kenzi exchanged amused glances before quickly walking after her. "This could be fun," Bo said as she was shutting the door behind them.

xxx

The trip to the Dal was quick and uneventful, as no one really gave Lauren a second glance. Soon the three women were down in Trick's rooms, waiting for the bartender to finish up with some patrons and join them. Lauren had taken the wig off as soon as she could, and was now curled in to Bo's side on the couch, while Kenzi wandered around touching everything she could.

After about ten minutes Trick made his way downstairs and smiled when he saw Lauren. "So glad to see you are doing better Lauren. We were all very worried about you, especially my granddaughter as you can imagine."

Lauren nodded. "Thank you Trick. I am very lucky to be alive and I know I have Bo to thank for it," she said as she looked lovingly into Bo's eyes. She could feel Bo's love through their new connection, and it made all the troubles a little easier to bear.

"So what brings you ladies here today? I would have expected you to be in the safe house. It could be risky for Lauren if word got out that she was still alive."

Bo eased herself off the couch, looking a touch sad for having to break contact with Lauren to do so. But she needed to be firm with her grandfather, she was tired of the mysteries and half truths she always got from him. "We need answers Trick. No more cryptic bullshit, no more hiding the truth. Your secrets almost got Lauren killed, so you need to start telling us what is going on. Now."

Trick's eyes got wide at the blunt demand of his granddaughter. He knew it was only a matter of time before she learned enough to want the truth, but he was surprised at the determination in her eyes. Though, whenever Lauren was involved, it seemed his granddaughter took things a little more emotionally.

"Bo, I know you want answers, and I will give them to you, as much as I can. But please believe that my withholding things from you was meant to protect you, not put you or anyone in danger. None of this should concern Lauren anyway, I am not sure why you think things are connected."

Ignoring his comment about Lauren, Bo pushed him for answers. "When I was going through my Dawning and chose that tarot card, the Wanderer, you freaked out, but didn't say anything. What does that card mean?"

Trick sighed. So Bo knew about the card, and he knew he would have to tell her about the prophecy. He had been dreading this moment for weeks, he honestly thought he would have a few more decades before it came up. But, as nothing with his granddaughter was easy, this was not a huge surprise. "Sit down Bo, I will tell you everything I know."

Bo eyed her grandfather a little suspiciously since he never gave in this easy, but she did as he asked and sat back down on the couch next to Lauren, taking her hand and pulling it in to her lap as she did so.

Trick sat down in one of his easy chairs and watched his granddaughter with Lauren. Soon Kenzi stopped her explorations, and joined them on the couch.

"Thousands of years ago, when the fae were still ruled by kings and queens, kingdoms were passed down to the first born son, as was always the custom. If the ruling family did not have a son, it was passed down to their eldest daughter. As you can imagine, that woman became the object of affection for many, all of whom wanted to ascend to the throne with her. Many rulers simply sold off their daughter to the highest bidder, others to the family with the most political clout. But one king was an exception to this. King Cillian, loved his daughter Catriona and did not want to choose her mate for her, so he left the choice up to her. Now you would think people would have taken advantage of this, but King Cillian was a very powerful ruler. He had the affections of his people, but he was also ruthless on the battlefield and feared by many. He held many competitions for her suitors to try and win her hand, but he left the decision up to her. After many days, she had not made a decision. Then one day a stranger walked into the town. He was not of a noble line, had no money and could not fight like the men competing for her hand. The people in the village called him the wanderer, and soon he won the heart of the princess. Despite the shock of everyone, it was he whom she chose to marry. Her father was not pleased, but he had given his word, so he wed them."

Trick leaned over to take a sip from a water glass near his chair before continuing.

"Shortly after they were married, the king was murdered and Catriona became the queen along with her husband Ewan, the Wanderer. They were good rulers, but there were many who resented Ewan and felt that they should have been the king. Eventually Catriona came to be with child, but shortly after their daughter was born, their castle was attacked by a group determined to take over the throne. Knowing they would be murdered once they were found, they gave their daughter to a servant to flee the castle with and ensure she had a chance at a decent life. "

"All of that is well known fae history. What is not as well known, is that Ewan was not just some peasant who had wandered in to town that day. He was a wizard, a chemist, a mystic….there is no word anymore for what he was. He was madly in love with Catriona and worshipped his daughter. When he knew their deaths were imminent, he performed a ceremony that infused his and his wife's spirit in to their daughter. He joined the strength and cunning of his wife's people with the knowledge of his, giving their daughter, Edana, more power than any fae that had come before her. He was also a wise man, and he knew that so much power in one person would make them a target, so he made sure that it would only be activated, if you will, if she met her true mate, someone she could share the power and responsibility with, her own wanderer. When that happened, she would be known to be the true heir to the fae throne, and all fae would bow before her."

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi all sat in rapt attention listening to Trick's story, digesting what he told them. Kenzi was the first to break the heavy silence that had fallen over the room. "So, you can't leave us hanging like that Trickster. Did she meet her wanderer?"

"Alas, no. And according to the stories, that power has passed down through her children, and theirs and so on, always to the eldest daughter. And as each generation passes without activating the power, it grows stronger each time. Never has one of the descendants met their true mate, so the prophecy has continued."

Bo looked at Trick before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "I drew The Wanderer card at my Dawning. What does that mean?"

Trick was silent for several minutes before responding to Bo. "You are the heir to the throne, a direct descendant of Catriona, Ewan and Edana. They were your great, great, great, great, great grandparents. You are the eldest daughter, and therefore capable of unleashing this power, should you meet your true mate."


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy Shit T-Man. You are saying our little Bo-Bo could actually be the next fae queen?" Kenzi asked in her not so subtle way.

"If the stories are true, yes. But please remember, these are stories that are a thousand years old. No one an be sure how literal they are to be taken," came the weary reply.

"Why didn't you tell me this before Trick? Why would you keep this from me?"

Trick sighed. No one understood the burden he carried, trying to protect his granddaughter and the fae at the same time. It seemed that the choices he made for one always hurt the other. "Part of it was that I don't know for sure if the stories are true. Part of it was that if they are, then I wanted to protect you from bearing that burden. And part of it was the fear of an old man who didn't want the ways of the past to come crashing in to the present."

Bo was angry, but trying to understand her grandfathers motivation. She knew he didn't act maliciously, but his habit of keeping things from her usually ended up doing more harm than good. "Trick, thank you for telling us that story. I know you have a hard time just speaking the truth sometimes, but you need to start. I know I am still a baby in fae years, but this is *my* life and I need to be given the opportunity to make my own decisions."

Trick nodded. "I know, and I am trying to be better. Please have patience with me."

"I am trying as well. But Lauren was almost murdered because of the secrets. You need to do more than try."

Trick looked confused. "I don't understand, why would Lauren's attack be related to this?"

Bo looked over at Lauren, who was sitting quietly listening to the stories and Bo's interaction with Trick. She had _that look_ on her face. The look she knew meant Lauren was processing a lot of information in her big brain, and would be silent until she worked out whatever it was she needed to. So she turned back to her grandfather to answer his question. "Before Tamsin shot her, she told her she had figured out that she was the Wanderer."

Trick's eyes went wide with shock, and he struggled to process the bomb his granddaughter had just dropped. He blinked a few times, clearly unable to come to terms with what she had said. "Lauren? But….how….she's….human….."

Kenzi, ever the feisty champion for humans, didn't even give anyone else the chance to answer. "Damn Trick, did you not listen to the story you JUST told us? How Ewan won the heart of the princess even though he was not who everyone wanted her to marry? That maybe, despite the fact that Lauren is JUST A HUMAN, Bo could fall in love with her and she could be her true mate?"

Trick turned to stare at Kenzi, still at a loss for words. Slowly he turned back to look at Lauren. "I….." He bowed he head a tried to collect his thoughts. Finally, looking up and directly at Lauren, he spoke. "I am deeply sorry Lauren. I know how much my granddaughter cares for you, and I would never knowingly do anything to put your life in danger. If my…ignorance…allowed others the opportunity to act against you, I apologize. I let my old prejudices cloud my judgment and my ability to see what was right in front of my face."

Turning to Bo, he continued. "Bo, I am sorry. You are right, I have been a horrible grandfather to you, but please know that my intentions have been noble, though I admit that their execution has been poor."

Bo looked between Lauren and Trick, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was handling the news okay and that she was speaking for both of them. She could feel the anxiety building in her since Trick told her story, and the vibe she was getting now was one of controlled panic. Lauren was a processor, and she knew she would need some time to digest what they had just been told. The fact that she hadn't said anything since Trick started was slightly worrying her.

"I know, it's just been a crazy few days. We do need talk more on how we could know for sure if Lauren is my wanderer, and what exactly that means, but I think we need some time to process everything first. Is that okay?"

"Of course Bo. Why don't you and Lauren stay down here, it is safer than going back to the safe house for now. I will be upstairs and you can come get me whenever you are ready?"

"Sounds good Trick, thank you."

"Kenzi, would you like to join me upstairs to give them some time? I can probably talk to the owner to get you a free drink," he smiled at the young goth.

"Oh Trick, you know the way to my heart. I'll be right upstairs Bo, just holler if you guys need anything, ok?"

"Thanks Kenzi. We will"

Trick and Kenzi made their way out of the room, and as soon as they had left, Bo turned to Lauren and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I can feel your anxiety. Talk to me please…." Bo whispered into her lovers ear.

Lauren didn't respond but started shaking, gripping Bo even tighter than she was being held. Bo started running her fingers through Lauren's hair trying to get her to calm down, it taking several minutes before Lauren was able to pull herself together enough to speak.

"I am so sorry Bo, I didn't know this would happen. I am so sorry."

"Lauren, calm down, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong…."

"This whole wanderer thing. If the story is true, what does that mean for you? You are some sort of fae queen? And you don't even get a choice? If it is true, I am no better than Dyson and his mating with you. I am sorry," Lauren gasped out, before breaking down in to tears again.

Bo could feel Lauren's heart breaking through their bond, but she really didn't know why the blonde was so upset. She cherished the bond the two of them had, it made her feel closer to the woman she loved. She had picked Lauren, not Dyson, so it wasn't the same at all. She knew it was just Lauren's insecurities being magnified, and granted, her recent behavior hadn't done anything to help Lauren through them.

Gently grabbing Lauren by the shoulders, she forced her to look at her, hoping to convey her emotions not just in words, but in their bond.

"Lauren. I love YOU. I chose YOU. If we are destined to be together, then I for once embrace my destiny. If there is some prophecy and I have to deal with the consequences of that, then I will, but only with you at my side. I was serious when I said we are in this together. I hope you were too."

Lauren heard and felt the conviction in Bo's words, and slowly her tears stopped, though she never took her eyes from Bo. "I am serious about us too, Bo. I love you so much. I just….I know how much you value your freedom and your ability to make your own choices in life. I don't want this one to be made for you."

Bo smiled gently. "It wasn't. This is my choice. YOU are my choice. Forever."

Lauren smiled and brought her hands up to cup Bo's jaw as she pulled her towards her lips. Kissing each other slowly, Bo's hands snaked around Lauren's back, pulling her in tighter until there was no space left between them. For several minutes they stood there, exploring each other's mouths, finding calm in the intimacy.

Finally Bo pulled away, keeping their bodies close, but giving her enough space to look at Lauren and speak. "We should probably let Trick know we haven't run off. But I think for now, we should keep our bond a secret between the two of us. Not that I don't trust my grandfather, but I think we should do some research to find out what it means ourselves, before we announce it to the whole world."

Lauren nodded before adding "I agree. I really need to get a hold of some of Trick's books…this not knowing is killing me."

Bo chuckled. "I am sure it is babe. But don't worry, we'll get to my grandfather and then start digging in." She then turned serious. "But promise me Lauren you will be careful….I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Don't worry Bo. I will be here with you or back at the safe house, hopefully also with you. I don't have any desire to do a repeat of the last few days either."

"Ok, good. Let me run up and let them know we are ready for them to come back. And see if I can have Trick make us some food, I am starving!"


	20. Chapter 20

Dyson was sitting at his desk in the police station, staring across at Tamsin's old desk, frustrated at how hard it was to find his old partner. Though it was a modern police station, the furniture was still left over from the 70's and looked like it was straight out of an old Barney Miller episode. He stared at the old metal desk and contemplated the recent turn of events. Truth was he felt like he had failed his friends by not realizing who Tamsin was before she tried to kill Lauren. As much as he disliked the doctor, for obvious reasons, he never wanted to see her harmed. And to have it be his partner, someone right under his nose…. He growled under his breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Wallowing would not get the job done, he knew.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up and was shocked to see his father making his way over to his desk. In all his years on the force, and even before that in his various jobs, his father had never once visited him at work. Worried something might be wrong, he immediately got to his feet to greet his father.

"Father, what are you doing here, is everything okay?"

"Dyson, hello. Yes, everything is fine. I know this is probably a surprise, but I was in town and decided to pay a visit. Do you have a few minutes to catch up?"

Dyson nodded. "Sure, there is a coffee shop downstairs," before heading out the door, his father behind him.

They went to the coffee shop without speaking, both ordering a cup of black coffee, before finding a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant. Dyson sat first and watched as his father poured his large frame in to the seat across from him. His father was an intimidating man, by anyone's standards. Dyson got most of his looks from his mother, as his father was much darker and muscular than Dyson. He had dark hair he kept very short, with just a hint of stubble along his jaw. He was thick and muscular, compared to Dyson's angular body structure. Where they did resemble each other was in their eyes, both a light piercing blue. His father was a wolf shifter, same as he was, but as he was older he was much higher ranking in 'the pack'. There were times, in his rebellious youth, that Dyson thought about challenging his father for ranking, but he also knew how strong and powerful his dad was, and self preservation always won out.

He couldn't say he had a good relationship with his father. He rarely saw him, and he knew that his father was disappointed in his choice to go into law enforcement and work for the Ash. While his father had no issue with the leader of the light fae, Dyson always suspected it was an office his father coveted, and would make a play for it if he could. Unfortunately, his father was better at business than he was at politics, and that opportunity never arose.

Now, sitting across from him in a crowded coffee shop, Dyson could only wonder what had caused this surprise visit. "So father, what brings you here?"

"As I mentioned before I was in town – I have a business meeting to attend – and figured I would stop in and see my son. I have heard stories lately about your mate and wanted to see how you were doing."

Dyson cringed at his father's words. It was bad enough having been rejected by Bo, but to have to explain that to his father would almost be worse.

"Though I chose her as my mate, she unfortunately has not chosen me. So there is nothing really to talk about, we are just friends."

"Just friends? Dyson, you are a wolf and she is your mate! It is not a matter of choice."

"You forget Bo was not raised by the fae. Our traditions do not mean anything to her. I cannot force her to love me."

"Does this have anything to do with that human she was running around with? I heard she was attacked recently and died at the Compound."

Dyson narrowed his eyes as he looked at his father with surprise. "Word travels fast I guess. But no, it has nothing to do with the human doctor." He didn't really want to get in to this discussion with anyone right now, especially his father. And despite a desire to use it as an explanation, he knew he had to keep the secret of Lauren's non-death, even from his own father.

Dyson was sure he heard his father growl as he leaned over the table. "Listen to me son. You are a wolf, she is your mate. It is your duty to make her understand that. Whatever it takes." Before Dyson could even respond, he got up and walked out of the restaurant. Dyson sat there in shock for a few minutes, not quite understanding why his love life was so important to his father. After a while, he decided he really didn't care, and went back upstairs to continue the search for his traitorous partner.

xxx

Bo, Lauren and Kenzi had poured through books in Trick's library for hours, and had only managed to find one reference to the wanderer. It was essentially the same story Trick had told them, with almost no new details. When the writing started to get blurry they decided to call it a night, with Kenzi going back to the crack house and Lauren donning her new wig and heading back to the safe house with Bo.

They had both just finished their bathroom routines and were lying together in the bed, naked and surprisingly not having sex. It had been a long and draining day, and they both seemed to crave the intimate contact more than the passionate coupling they shared earlier in the day.

Lauren was tucked under Bo's arm, her head resting on Bo's chest while her arm was draped across her stomach, tracing lazy circles. Through their bond both women felt nothing but calm and love, and it was something they both needed to recharge their batteries.

"Lauren, I don't want to break the mood, but can I ask you a question?"

Lauren nodded. "Of course, Bo, you can ask me anything."

"The other day, before… when you called Hale…. were you going to leave?"

Lauren stilled her hand and looked up at Bo, guilt and sadness in her eyes. She wanted to tell Bo no, that she never would have done that, but she knew she owed her the truth. So she whispered "yes."

Bo nodded, but remained quiet in her own thoughts. Lauren felt the need to explain, so she continued. "Bo, you need to understand how I felt. I didn't think you loved me, and knowing how strongly I felt about you I couldn't stay here and watch you be happy with someone else. But I know now. I feel it now. I could never leave you, I *will* never leave you. I promise."

"It's okay Lauren, I blame myself. It just scares me how close I came to losing you, on multiple occasions. I don't feel like I deserve this last chance with you, but I owe my life to it."

"And I owe my life to you, so we are all even," Lauren smiled. "We should try and get some sleep…I want to do more research tomorrow so we can figure out what all of this means to us."

Bo nodded and pulled Lauren in tight for a hug before settling in to get some sleep. As she was drifting off, she thought about the twists and turns her life had taken in the last few days, and how lying here with Lauren, feeling their bond, made her happier than she had ever been in her life.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning the women repeated their trip and made their way back to the Dal to scour Trick's library. Lauren had to admit she was starting to enjoy her disguise, getting a kick out of the goth wig and attitude it seemed to bring to her. Lauren wondered if the wigs were part of Kenzi's secret to being a badass human in the world of the fae. It's too bad psychology wasn't her strong suit, otherwise it would have made an excellent research project.

Bo and Lauren stayed as close as possible the whole time, almost as if being apart by more than a few inches caused them physical pain. Perhaps it was their new bond, perhaps it was just the reality of how close they came to losing each other. In either case, it left them both content and gave Kenzi plenty of fodder for her jokes.

After a short break for lunch, the women had just resumed their research when Dyson came down the stairs. Kenzi was the first to greet him, wrapping her small frame around his lean body and giving him a big hug. "Hey D-Man, I missed you!"

Dyson smiled at Kenzi and replied with an genuine smile. "I missed you too Kenz." Looking up at the two other women sitting together on the couch, "Bo and Lauren, nice to see you both. Lauren, I am happy to see you look well."

Fighting down a pang of jealousy and feeling that his comment was honest, Lauren nodded. "Thank you Dyson. And thank you for all your help. I know you are trying to track down Tamsin and I appreciate that."

Dyson nodded before turning to Bo. "That is actually while I am here. We have a reliable informant who told us the motel Tamsin is staying at. He says she is planning on leaving today to head down to South America. I was on my way over there, but figured I would check in with you, and also see if you wanted to join me as I know you have a vested interest in finding her."

At the sound of Tamsin's name, Bo tensed. She looked at Lauren, clearly torn between her desire for revenge and her need to be close to Lauren. Sensing her conflict, Lauren placed her hand on Bo's knee. "It's okay Bo, I will be fine here. Kenzi will be with me and Trick is right upstairs. I promise I won't leave until you are back. Go with Dyson and do what you need to."

Bo searched Lauren's eyes to make sure she meant what she said, then nodded. Not caring that Dyson was standing right there, she leaned over and took Lauren's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "Thank you. I will be back as quickly as I can."

Lauren blushed at the intensity of the kiss, and felt a tug of loss when Bo pulled away and walked over to Dyson. "Let's go. Hopefully we can find her and get some answers."

Dyson nodded and said his goodbye to Kenzi, and the two of them ascending back up the stairs. Lauren sat quietly on the couch for a few moments, processing the emotions coursing through her. She wasn't sure if they were hers or Bo's, but she knew she already missed the brunette. Kenzi was watching her carefully. "You okay Doc? She'll be back in a little while….you look like someone just stole your puppy."

Lauren gave Kenzi a wry smile. "Sorry Kenz. Yes, I am fine. It has just been a long few days and my emotions are a little raw, something, as you well know, I am not used to."

"Ha! It's good for you Hot Pants! Now you know how the rest of us humans feel every day. And Bo. Seriously, how you two get along at all is a mystery."

Lauren gave a wry smile, but Kenzi continued to watch her reaction. "You aren't worried about her being alone with Dyson are you?" she asked.

Lauren thought on it for a second before shaking her head. "If I was honest, I would say that while I would rather Bo be here with me then off with Dyson, I trust her and am not worried about them."

"Good, because you really have nothing to worry about. When you were in the hospital, Bo put a huge beat-down on the wolfman just for going in to your room. She almost killed him – probably would have if you hadn't woken up when you did. I think he got the hint after that."

Lauren's eyes got big at the thought of Bo attacking Dyson, and while she was never a fan of violence, it gave her comfort that Bo stood up to the wolf for her. And calmed by the fact that if Bo wasn't here at least she could feel her through the bond, Lauren went back to the stack of books before her, determined to get some answers about what the hell was happening between the two of them.

xxx

Bo and Dyson rode in silence over to the motel. It was a rent by the hour type place on the edge of town. It had seen better days, probably 30 years ago, and looked just like the kind of place a fugitive would be hiding out. Dyson parked the car on the street, about half a block from the motel so as not to be seen before they got to the room. As he turned the car off, he hesitated, then turned to Bo, needing to get stuff off of his chest.

"Bo, first off I want to apologize for being such as ass and not listening to you when you told me you loved Lauren. You were right, I let my prejudices and jealousy cloud my better judgment and not listen to what you were saying or feeling. "

"Dyson – "

"Wait Bo, please let me finish." When she nodded, he continued. "I am not saying this is easy for me, or that Lauren and I will be best friends, but I do want you to be happy. You are special to me Bo, and I don't want to lose you. But I understand you love Lauren and are with her now, and I will do everything I can to support the two of you."

Bo smiled and reached over to squeeze Dyson's hand. "Thank you Dyson. You are special to me too, so that means a lot. I don't want to lose you either."

Dyson nodded. "Now let's get catch us some Valkyrie."


	22. Chapter 22

Creeping up to the motel, Bo and Dyson scouted the area to make sure there weren't any humans around to get hurt, then watched the room the Valkyrie was supposedly holed up in.

"She's sloppy," Dyson said. "There isn't a back door, and all the windows are on the front, so she only has one escape route. Either she wasn't expecting to be found, or she doesn't care."

Bo nodded, a little surprised at how easy this could be if she was indeed in the room. "Well, let's go see which it is."

"And remember Bo, she thinks she killed Lauren, so let's not change her opinion on that."

Bo nodded and Dyson started walking over to the room, which was on the first floor, with the door opening out in to the parking lot. He let his eyes yellow to bring out his wolf senses, keeping his eye on the curtains and door so he would know if they were being watched or had been spotted. Not sensing either, he motioned Bo over to stand next to the door as he brought his shoulder up next to it to indicate to her what he was going to do. Giving him a silent nod, she prepared herself to react to whatever was behind the door.

Dyson silently mouthed 'one, two, three' and on three he drove his shoulder through the door. His fae strength was no match for the cheap piece of wood, which shattered instantly, throwing him in to the room.

Quickly scanning the room, his eyes settled on Tamsin, who was relaxing on the bed, a gun in her hand which was pointing directly at his chest. "Hello partner, took you a while to find me. Your skills are starting to slip," she smirked at him.

"Tamsin," he growled, his eyes a full yellow now. "Put the gun down, you know it won't do you any good."

"True, but it will hurt. It's the little things"

Bo had waited outside the door, letting Dyson assess the situation before rushing in and hoping the element of surprise would be enough to tip the scales in their favor, should they need it. But hearing her voice, and remembering the pain she had caused her lover, Bo found her anger building and her eyes turning their iridescent blue, and she was having a hard time controlling herself. Finally unable to wait, she stepped in to the room, her anger and power flowing freely over her.

Showing mild surprise at the site of the enraged succubus before her, Tamsin lowered the gun. "Was wondering if I would have the pleasure of seeing you again succubus."

Bo could only stare and clench her fists to hold herself back. She knew if she let her control slip, even a little, she would kill Tamsin and they wouldn't be any closer to finding out who orchestrated the whole attack and why.

"I should kill you," she boomed. "You took what was mine and you need to pay."

"Sadly, you are a little late. My time on this earth has come to an end. Killing me would do me a favor and allow me to join my brethren in the Great Hall."

Dyson frowned at the woman, his eyes slowly returning to their normal blue color. "Why Tamsin? You were a great warrior from a noble clan. Why would you do this?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I was bored, needed the money?"

Bo growled and moved towards the woman on the bed. Dyson put his hand up, stopping Bo before she could get too far. "Let me take her to the Compound Bo. We will question her and get the answers we need."

"I can question her right here, I have ways of getting answers."

"I know you do, but she will probably just goad you into killing her, and then we won't have any answers. Trust me, this is the right thing to do."

Bo thought about what Dyson said and realized he was right. She wanted to kill Tamsin and didn't think she would be able to control herself if they woman said something negative about Lauren, so she nodded and stepped back towards the doorway. Dyson moved towards the bed and placed a pair of hand-cuffs on the Valkyrie, before dragging her off the bed and out the door. Tamsin put up no resistance as they walked her the short distance to the car. Giving Bo the keys, he said "you drive, I will sit in the back with her."

Bo nodded and took the keys, getting in to the car and adjusting the rear view mirror so she could keep an eye on their prisoner. Looking up, she saw the woman watching her, a curious expression on her face, but no fear. Bo wondered what she had meant by her Great Hall comment, lamenting once again that she knew so little about the fae, and vowing that once things settled down, she would ask Lauren to give her a crash course on all things fae.

With thoughts of her and Lauren snuggled in bed reading books together now firmly in her brain, she smiled as she started the car and headed off towards the Compound.

xxx

Lauren and Kenzi had spent the entire afternoon pouring through books in Trick's library. Trick had literally thousands of books, and Lauren was starting to think their search was the proverbial needle in a haystack. Kenzi had a much shorter attention span than Lauren, and could only sit still for 20 minutes before she needed to get up and wander around. Lauren didn't really mind though, she was thankful for Kenzi's company and happy that she and the young goth had finally found a truce in their sometimes volatile relationship. When it came right down to it, they both loved Bo and that was enough to keep them from ever veering too far apart.

Lauren shut the book she had just finished reading and dropped it on top of the pile she had gone through already. The pile was already up to the couch arm and she was starting to get frustrated. Her eyes were starting to blur, she could feel a slight headache coming on, and she missed Bo. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes to clear some of the blurriness. She had felt a wave of anger from Bo a short while ago, but it had subsided and now she was just feeling the usual hum from the succubus.

She was startled out of her thoughts by an eager squeal from Kenzi. "Hey Doc, come look at this….I think I may have found something!"

Lauren pushed herself off the couch and moved over to the desk where Kenzi has taken up residence. She had a very thick, red bound book open on the table and as Lauren glanced down, she saw a drawing of a woman who looked a lot like Bo. Kenzi pointed to the picture and commented "this is Queen Catriona from Trick's story. Look familiar?"

Lauren nodded. "Wow, she does look a lot like Bo. What does the book say?"

"It's all about the heir to the throne. It doesn't mention the wanderer, but it does say that the power of the throne is passed down from generation to generation, and the one who activates it will bring in a new reign, eliminating the dark and the light and reuniting all fae under one banner."

Lauren pondered this as Kenzi got up from the desk. "Sit doc, you should read the whole thing, there is a lot and not all of it makes sense to me."

Lauren nodded and began reading as soon as she sat down, happy to finally have found _something_ in one of the books. It might not have all the answers, but it was a start.


	23. Chapter 23

Bo and Dyson had gotten Tamsin back to the Compound, and worked with Hale to secure a room for her to be held in. She didn't put up much resistance, though she also didn't say much.

Standing outside her room, Bo was chomping at the bit to get in and get answers, but both the siren and the wolf were adamant that she needed to stay outside. "Bo, we have lots of fae on staff that will be able to get answers from her, you just need to give us a few hours."

"That is a few hours we don't need to waste," growled Bo. "I can get answers from her now."

"I cannot risk you killing her before that happens Bo. Please let us handle this. Why don't you head back to the Dal and we will call you as soon as we learn anything. I promise," Hale pleaded. He had already seen what Bo could do when she was upset, and he really didn't want a repeat.

Bo fumed for a few minutes while she debated her course of action. Tamsin clearly wasn't going anywhere, and she was sure Hale had some fae on staff that could get her to talk. What tipped the scale was her desire to see Lauren again. Though it had only been a few hours, she craved her touch again. "Fine, but you better call the _second_ you know something."

"We will Bo, I promise. Give my best to Lauren, I am glad she is doing well."

Bo nodded at the two men before turning to make her way back to the Dal, happy at least to have made some progress and be able to see her girlfriend again.

xxx

Lauren had spent the last hour pouring over the book Kenzi had found. It was written hundreds of years ago, and the language was challenging to decipher. Words that were no longer used blended with words that meant different things, and thrown in for fun were some words Lauren was convinced had been made up. Still, she got the general gist of it, and it essentially said the same thing that Trick had told them. It did however, go in to a little more detail on the powers that the heir would 'activate'. As far as Lauren could tell they included an increase in the natural abilities of the person, inheritance of the abilities of their mate, and possibly inheritance of the powers that the women in their line had before them. While this was interesting, it didn't help Lauren much, since as far as she knew only succubi were in Bo's family line and she was certainly just a human without any powers to contribute.

Having been hunched over the table for so long, Lauren got up to stretch her legs. As she started to make her way over to the couch, she was hit with a pain in her head, one so overwhelming it caused her to cry out and fall to the floor, her legs simply giving out from the shock.

Kenzi was sitting on the couch and immediately jumped off and rushed to Lauren's side. By the time she got to Lauren, she was lying on the floor, her hands over her head, struggling to catch her breath. "Lauren, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Talk to me!"

Lauren could only nod as she struggled to get her breath under control. She wasn't sure what happened. She had heard of people getting sudden extreme headaches from aneurisms or blood clots, but she seemed to have all of her mental facilities working and none of the symptoms like blurred vision or numbness. As she finally caught her breath and the pain subsided, she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, using Kenzi's offered hand for balance. Leaning back on the couch, she looked up at the concerned face of Kenzi. "Wow. Uh, I have no idea what that was."

"You need to relax and rest doc, not push yourself so hard. I mean, you were shot and practically dead a few days ago and now you are stressing yourself reading all these books and trying to find answers that may not even exist. If Bo were here, she –"

"Bo!" Lauren interrupted Kenzi mid-sentence, her face becoming pale as a look of fear spread across it. "Kenzi, you need to call Bo NOW, please…."

"Ummm….ok, you are scaring me Doc…why do I need to call Bo?"

"Please Kenzi, just call her, I will explain everything after."

Kenzi looked at Lauren for a few seconds trying to understand, before shrugging and moving to get her phone. She dialed Bo's number and let it ring until it went to voicemail. She looked up at Lauren who was turning even paler than before. "Please, try Dyson," she whispered.

Kenzi nodded and dialed the wolf. He picked up after 2 rings. "Hey Kenz, what's up?"

"Nothing D-Man….just looking for Bo. Is she there with you by any chance?"

"No, she left a little while ago to head back to the Dal. We have Tamsin in custody, but she isn't talking. I had to send Bo home so we could get some answers before Bo took matters in to her own hands. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know…Lauren is a little freaked out and thinks something has happened to Bo. We just tried calling her phone and it went to voicemail."

"Do you know why she thinks something happened to Bo?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me until after I called."

"Ok, well, she should be at the Dal any minute now. But I am heading over there as well, so I will keep my eyes open for her car. It's pretty easy to spot."

"Thanks wolfman. Let us know if you hear anything." Dyson grunted his agreement and then hung up. Kenzi put her phone down and turned back to Lauren, who now looked as if she was going to burst in to tears any second.

"Dyson is heading over here and will keep an eye out for Bo. He said she should be here any minute now anyway. So spill Doc, why are you so freaked out?"

Lauren looked at Kenzi but had a hard time processing her words. She knew something had happened to Bo, that was where that pain came from. It was their bond she was feeling…Bo was hurt and it was all she could do to not start freaking out. She knew she had to pull herself together, but that was proving to be a daunting task right now. At least she didn't feel the pain anymore, but she didn't feel much of anything either. She knew Bo was alive, but it was like she was sleeping or unconscious. That thought set her off on another bout of panic. It took a few minutes, and Kenzi was watching her closely, but she was able to get her emotions under control enough to answer Kenzi's question. "I can feel her," she whispered.

"What do you mean feel her? Like some residual succubus juju from your sexy times? Cuz that is kinda creepy."

"No Kenzi, like, I know what she is feeling…if she is happy or scared…I can sense her emotions. And apparently I know when she is in physical pain, since that wave that just hit me was hers."

"What the fuck, doc? I mean, I know you and her have this lurve thing going on, but that is a bit much….has it always been like that?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, it seems to be an after-effect of Bo saving my life and giving me so much of her chi."

Kenzi just stared at the woman on the floor, her eyes narrowing as her mind went a mile a minute processing what this could mean. She sat down on the floor next to Lauren, facing her. "So doc, run with me on this for a minute."

Lauren looked up at Kenzi, unsure where this was going, but nodded as she was curious. Kenzi may have come off as a crazy person a lot of the time, but she was very observant and usually picked up on social cues well before Lauren did.

Kenzi took a breath and started, "So, Bo is a succubus and since chi is her deal, it makes sense that for her to mate with someone, it would involve the exchange of chi." Lauren pondered this and agreed. "Go on," she said.

"So, after the Dawning, when she went all psycho succubitch, she sucked everyone's chi, including yours. Then when you were shot, she gave you a ton of her chi. I don't know a lot about fae mating rituals, but if a succubus were to mate, the exchanging of chi seems like how they would do it."

"But she has taken chi from Dyson, and given it back to him. We both know she loves him, and he was already mated with her. Why are they not 'mated'?"

"Oh, come on Hot Pants. You and Bo deserve each other so much it makes me want to throw up – you love each other desperately, but neither of you think you deserve the other. Listen, sure, Bo loves Dyson. But she luuuurvvvvveeeessss you. Big difference. Ergo, it is why you guys mated, and she didn't with Dyson."

"Ergo?"

Kenzi smiled. "Yeah, heard it on PBS one night when I was too drunk to get up and change the channel."

Lauren smiled. Kenzi's theory made a lot of sense. It also gave her a little bit of comfort knowing that it was probably the cause of their new bond and not some weird chi overload.

"And now I am going to ask the $50,000 question. If Bo is the heir to the throne, and you are her wanderer, what the hell does this mean for her, you and pretty much the whole world?"

"That is an interesting question Kenzi, but right now, we need to figure out where Bo is and bring her home safe."


	24. Chapter 24

Dyson arrived a short while later and he looked very grim. He had found Bo's car a few blocks from the Dal, but she was nowhere to be found. His wolf sense of smell could tell that she was there, but there was no trail to follow, meaning she had probably been taken away in a car.

Lauren, Kenzi, Dyson and Trick were now huddled in Trick's study, trying to figure out a plan for finding Bo. Lauren looked awful, the fear of losing Bo so soon after they re-found each other, combined with the emptiness from the bond were overloading her emotions. Dyson and Trick seemed to be old pros at this and were discussing strategy and potential suspects, while Kenzi hovered over Lauren trying to make sure the fragile doctor didn't fall apart into a pile of tears.

"It seems like Tamsin is still our best bet, but Hale hasn't had any success in getting her to talk. In hindsight, it may have been better to let Bo question her. But it is too late for that now. Maybe we could find another succubus?" Dyson mused out loud.

"Maybe I could talk to her?"

Everyone was surprised that Lauren had spoken, not to mention make that suggestion, that they all turned to look at her. Trick was the first to speak, "Lauren, are you sure that is a good idea? She thinks she killed you, we don't want to let her think she failed, she could take that as an insult to her honor and try again."

"You all can be around to make sure she doesn't try anything. I don't know how to explain it, but when she shot me, she honestly seemed sorry she had to do it. I am pretty sure it was just a job for her, and she didn't know it was me she was supposed to kill when she took it. Seeing me alive and knowing she was caught…since she probably already got paid, she might just start talking."

Trick and Dyson exchanged looks. "it might just work," Dyson finally responded. Trick nodded. "You are right, but it could also backfire. Let us keep that as an option, but make sure we pursue all others first."

"Ok, I have a few leads to follow up with at the station. I will head back there now and check those out. I can bring Tamsin back here if they don't pan out."

Trick nodded and looked at Lauren, who was still withdrawn and huddled in a little ball on the couch. Something was different about her since she had been shot, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging to himself, he went back upstairs to watch over the bar and wait for news from Dyson.

xxx

At first, all Bo knew was the pounding in her head. She wasn't sure what happened, but the fact that her head was killing her led her to believe someone had hit her with something pretty hard and knocked her out. She tried to push past the pain and get a bearing on where exactly she was, but that was proving difficult. The last thing she remembered was getting out of her car near the Dal.

After a few minutes she could make out that she was lying down, and probably on a floor since it felt cold and hard. She could feel her legs, but her hands seemed stuck in a weird position, and she surmised that they were tied behind her back. She was lying face down, her head turned to the side, and she could make out the faint scent of gasoline and grease. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, as she was still trying to take stock of her limbs and senses before meeting whoever had kidnapped her.

Lying there, she heard the sounds of someone walking in and sliding a chair close to where she was. _I am going to kill them_, she thought. She was pretty pissed, and pretty hungry, two things that were never a good combination in her. And if the person that was holding her was the person responsible for hurting Lauren, then they really wouldn't stand a chance.

Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light. She looked to be in an old warehouse or something, probably an old garage or auto body shop from the smell of it. There wasn't much she could see in the direction she was facing, just a dirty floor and some battered windows that were too high to climb out of without assistance.

"Hello, succubus, glad to see that you are awake," came a voice from behind her. While she didn't recognize the voice, there was something vaguely familiar about it, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Rolling over and scooting up to a sitting position, she took in the sight of a man sitting on a folding chair a few feet from where she was lying. As she sat up, she heard the clanging of chains and looked back realizing that not only were her hands bound, she was chained to a metal pipe about 2 feet away. It was probably why they guy looked so smug sitting so close to her.

Looking at the man, she knew she had never met him before, but like his voice there was something oddly familiar about him. He was dark and muscular, with short dark hair and a five o'clock shadow. He had piercing blue eyes, that had not a hint of sparkle, only grim determination.

Her hunger and anger were starting to mix again, and she took several breaths to calm herself. "Who are you and why the hell have you kidnapped me?"

"Ah, very direct. I like that in a woman. You will get your answers all in due time, I promise. Until then, you will need to be patient. I apologize for your accommodations, but discretion requires certain lifestyle sacrifices."

"Fuck you. Let me go now or I promise I will make you suffer."

"You aren't really in a position to make threats I am afraid."

Letting her hunger loose, Bo's eyes turned their iridescent blue as she stepped forward to take the chi from her captor. Instead of backing off or showing fear, he simply smiled and remained in his seat. Bo inhaled, trying to pull the nourishing chi from his body, but nothing came out, only a small wisp of grey smoke. Choking, she stumbled backwards, her expression one of outrage. "What….."

Reaching under his shirt, he extracted an ancient looking pendant that was hanging around his neck. "The koushang. Did you think I would be so stupid as to not protect myself from your powers?"

Bo practically growled in anger, pulling helplessly at the chains holding her. "And don't bother trying to get out of those chains. They were built to hold prisoners 100 times stronger than you."

Standing up, the man moved the chair closer to Bo. "I must take my leave of you now, Ysabeau. But do not worry, I will be back as soon as I have gotten some things in order, and then perhaps we may chat about your future." And with that he walked the length of the warehouse, disappearing out of a small door at the other end.

Bo slumped down in the chair. Her head was pounding, she was becoming dangerously hungry, and she had no idea where she was, who was holding her, or why. It was not a good day.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you going to tell them Doc?"

"Tell them what?"

"You know what. About your link to Bo."

Lauren sighed. She knew she would soon have to let the others in on her new 'skill', but she still wondered about their motives. What if Trick freaked out and did something while Bo was missing? Could she protect herself? "Soon, Kenzi. I promise. I just….it's just that Trick has kept so many secrets from Bo, I am afraid he might react badly to the information."

"Trick may not always do the right thing, but his heart is usually in the right place. Besides, I am here and I got your back. Us humans need to stick together," Kenzi said before pounding her chest and making a gang sign. Lauren chuckled at Kenzi's weirdness, but nodded knowing she would tell Trick as soon as the opportunity arose.

Lauren, who had been sitting on the couch, got up to stretch her legs. She was feeling a little sluggish and was hoping that a change in position might clear her head a bit. Standing up proved to be more challenging than she expected though, since as soon as she stood she was hit with a wave of dizziness and had to sit right back down. Kenzi had observed Lauren's attempt at standing, and rushed over to steady the blond as soon as she saw her get wobbly. "Whoa Doc, slow down there. Everything okay? You don't look so good."

Lauren closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy there for a sec. I guess the stress of everything is finally catching up to me."

Kenzi eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, the dizziness had passed and Lauren attempted standing again, this time with much more success. "There, see… me…standing. Not so hard," she joked. Walking slowly to make sure she didn't trigger any more dizzy spells, she went over to Trick's private bar and poured herself a glass of water.

"So, how long do we give D-Man to call us back? It has been like 4 hours."

"I don't know. I assumed he would call Trick as soon as he heard anything."

"Good point, let me run upstairs and check with him. If he hasn't heard anything, we will call him." Lauren nodded as Kenzi bolted up the stairs. Lauren was amazed the tiny woman had lasted so long downstairs anyway. Patience was not Kenzi's strong suite, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had run upstairs for a quick beer while checking in with Trick.

As Lauren sipped her water, she pondered again, for the thousandth time, how her life had ended up where it was. And how fate was cruel, that having just gotten Bo back she was lost to her again. She was in a different place now though, much different than she had been a week ago when she was convinced that Bo had not loved her. Knowing now how much Bo cared was enough to get her through this challenge, to make her strong and determined to fight for the one she loved.

xxx

Bo had spent the morning pacing, but was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She was starting to feel weak from not having consumed any chi in several days, the last time being from Lauren.

_Lauren._

She wondered if she was feeling what Bo was going through right now. She hoped not, she didn't want her to be worried or feeling the same pain and hunger Bo was right now. People would have known she was missing by now, and would have started looking for her. She wasn't sure how much luck they would have though…she had no idea who was holding her or even where she was. She could be in an entirely different city for all she knew.

She missed Lauren. The only thing preventing her from going insane right now were thoughts of her, how beautiful she was and how good she felt to hold and kiss. Bo wanted this nightmare over so she could feel her that way again. When this did end, she and Lauren were taking a vacation, somewhere far away from the fae. Some tropical island somewhere where they could be alone and not have to put any clothes on for a week. The thought of this brought a smile to her face and she prayed she would get to that special place soon.

xxx

Kenzi came back downstairs a few minutes later, looking a bit happier. Lauren suspected she was right about the beer, but she didn't really care. Kenzi was turning out to be a close and loyal friend to her, more than just her being always present as Bo's best friend. She cherished her relationship with Kenzi, despite the fact that she was reluctant to admit it.

"Negativo on communicado from El Wolfo," Kenzi explained as she got downstairs.

Lauren cringed at Kenzi's attempt at Spanish. She really hoped it was a joke. "Ok, well, we should call him then. I can't sit around here and do nothing while Bo is god knows where. We need to do something!"

"Maybe Bo is rubbing off on you a bit. Old Lauren would have wanted a plan, not action."

"Yes, well, old Lauren went and got herself shot, so new Lauren needs to be a bit more proactive in dealing with things in her life."

Kenzi smirked. "Yeah that, or you are in withdrawal and craving yourself some sexy lady loving with a certain saucy succubus."

At her words, Lauren instantly thought of Bo and the last time they were together. Unbeknownst to her, these thoughts caused her eyes to flash blue. Unfortunately, Kenzi was watching her and saw the color change in her eyes. "Holy shit doc. Your eyes just flashed blue. What the fuck? Are you like a succubus now too?"

Lauren looked at her with shock. "What?"

"Your eyes doc. They just got like Bo's do when she is hungry or horny. Ok, I am totally freaked out now," Kenzi said before plopping herself down on the couch in very dramatic fashion.

Lauren moved over to the mirror Trick had hanging on the wall, near an antique writing desk that looked like it was 300 years old. She looked at herself in the mirror, but only saw her usual brown eyes looking back at her. She then thought of Bo, naked and writhing in pleasure underneath her and watched as Kenzi's words were proven true. Her eyes flashed an iridescent blue, holding the color for a few seconds before fading back to her natural color. Mesmerized, she brought her hand up to her eyes and whispered to no one in particular, "absolutely fascinating."

"Uh, glad this isn't freaking you out hot pants, cuz it is totally freaking me out. How is this not freaking you out. Should I be worried? Are you gonna come after me and my magical chi? Cuz I didn't let BoBo near this potent stuff, I ain't letting you near it either….."

Lauren turned to Kenzi, trying to get her to stop babbling. "Relax Kenzi, I don't feel any desire to suck your chi. It is probably just an aspect of the bond that is reacting to Bo's current state."

"Well, I am keeping my eye on you…if you start to feel all hungry and horny, you let me know so I can book it to another state."

Lauren nodded. "Don't worry Kenz, you will be the first to know."

"We really need to talk to Trick. And call Dyson. I almost forgot." And with that Kenzi whipped out her cell phone and started dialing, already over her previous panic at becoming lunch for Lauren. She held the phone to her ear for a few minutes, glancing nervously at Lauren. "Hey D-Man, it's your favorite human. Just checking in to see if you found out anything. Call me back." Putting her phone back in her back pocket, she looked at Lauren. "Tell me I am being paranoid that Dyson isn't answering his phone."

"Well, he could have found something and is in the middle of doing whatever he would do when he found it. Let's give it another few hours before we panic."

xxx

Two hours and three phone calls later, they panicked.


	26. Chapter 26

Kenzi, Trick and Lauren had tried to track Dyson down without any luck. He had never made it back to the station after leaving the Dal. Hale had sent some of his people out looking for him, but they hadn't found anything, not even his car.

Lauren finally convinced Trick that Tamsin was their last chance at learning anything, and he had called Hale and arranged for her to be brought to the Dal for questioning. Despite trying several 'methods', the Valkyrie had so far remained silent. Lauren really didn't know why she thought Tamsin would talk to her, she just had a feeling.

Lauren and Kenzi had been very impatiently sitting on the couch waiting for her to arrive. They glanced towards the door as they heard it open. Hale walked in, leading a handcuffed Tamsin in front on him. Trick took up the rear and closed the door behind everyone.

Tamsin walked in and her eyes went wide when she saw Lauren standing in Trick's study, a slow grin settling over her face. "Hey Doc. Can't say I expected to see you here. Guess I wasn't as good a shot as I thought I was."

Lauren stood staring at the blonde, her muscles rigid and tension racking her body. She thought she had mentally prepared herself to see her attacker, but the reality of having her stand before her was a little more difficult to deal with then she imagined. Not wanting to show any signs of fear, she stood staring until she was able to reign in her emotions and speak. "I guess not. Dexterity is one of the first skills to go though."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "So, why have you brought me here? Gonna give the succubus the alone time she has been craving?"

Lauren cringed when she heard the Valkyrie speak her lovers name. "Can you give me a few minutes with her alone?" Lauren asked.

Hale and Trick looked at each other and were about to object when Lauren interrupted. "Please? I need to do this. You can wait in the study and watch through the glass door." Hale looked at Trick again who nodded, and Hale led the prisoner over to the couch and pushed her down in to a seated position. "Don't try anything stupid Tamsin. We will be watching," he spoke before moving away with Trick. Kenzi hesitated for a minute, not sure if she should go with the guys or stay with Lauren. Lauren nodded at her that she was okay, so she shuffled off behind them and closed the door. Lauren watched as all three of them took up positions so as to watch for any sign of trouble. It did make her feel better that they were looking out for her.

Tamsin had been watching Lauren intently the whole time and when she finally turned her attention to her, she asked the question that had been eating at her since she saw the doctor. "So, how the hell are you still alive? You should have bled out in like 5 minutes."

"Hale found me a few minutes after you left. He used his whistle to cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding. The Bo gave me her chi, which somehow managed to heal all my injuries."

Tamsin whistled. "Well, at least I was right about who you were. There was no way Bo would have been able to do that if you weren't her mate."

"So you know why I want to talk to you, right?"

"Yeah, you wanna know why I did what I did, blah blah, how I could turn against the people I pretended were my friends and killed, well, tried to kill, one of them."

"No, I could care less why you did what you did. I just need to know who paid you to do it."

"I am sure you do. But that isn't going to happen. He will kill me if he found out I ratted him out."

"But you are dying anyway, what difference would it make?"

"You think it should be my redeeming gesture before I ride off in to the sunset? Sorry to burst your idealistic bubble, but I don't have much use for redemption."

Lauren looked Tamsin in the eye. "No, but you might not enjoy the afterlife if your final destination was not Valhalla."

Tamsin's eyes widened in fear. "You cannot prevent my final journey. I am a Valkyrie and my time is near."

"Oh, I can do a lot of things," Lauren threatened as she leaned in towards the woman who now looked a little nervous. "You forget, I have dedicated my life to studying the fae – I know more about them then they do about themselves. I know about your final journey and serving Odin in the Great Hall. I also know what happens to Valkyrie's who have been disgraced. And trust me Tamsin, there are many ways to disgrace you. So, either you tell me what I want to know, or you will spend your eternity worshiping at the feet of Hel."

Tamsin went pale and for the first time since Lauren had known her, she was speechless.

"If I tell you, I want to be let free. I promise I will leave here and spend my remaining days in South America."

Lauren nodded as she sat back on the couch. "That can be arranged."

"And I tell all of you at once," she added with a suspicious glint in her eye. Lauren tried to think about why that would be an issue, but figured they would all know within a few minutes anyway, so she nodded again. "I will bring them in."

xxx

"Father, I do not understand what is so important that I had to meet you here. I am working on a very important case where time is of the essence," Dyson tried to explain to his father. He had been on his way to the station when his father had called insisting he meet him at some warehouse on the edge of town. Thinking it would only take a few minutes and not really wanting to go against his father, he made the drive over and saw his father waiting for him outside a large building that he assumed used to be a garage of some sort, based on the large doors that adorned one side. The place was well off the beaten track, and had seen better days, but still appeared to be sturdy.

"I need to show you something son. Trust me, it is important," his father promised as he led him inside.

As he walked through a door that had once been the office entrance, his wolf senses triggered as he came across a familiar scent. But before he could turn to his father to question what was going on, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Seconds later he slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

Dyson came to a short while later. As he struggled to get his brain working again, he sat up and looked around. He was in a very large cage, easily 7 feet high and 5 feet across, set in the center of a small room. He grabbed the bars and tried to bend or break them, but they were too strong. He them remembered how he got here. His _father_. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered catching Bo's scent as he had walked in, right before he was knocked out. If Bo was here, that meant that his father was probably responsible for her kidnapping….and hiring Tamsin to kill Lauren.

Leaning back against the bars, he rubbed his hands over his beard and tried to fit all the pieces together. His father had been asking about Bo lately, about her being his mate, encouraging him to be aggressive in pursuing the succubus. His father didn't know about the beat down Bo had given him in the hospital, or about how strongly Bo felt for Lauren. If he had been the one to put out the hit, was he trying to remove Dyson's competition for Bo? Would his father do something that heinous?

The sound of footsteps brought Dyson out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his father standing just outside his cage. "Hello son. Glad to see you are awake."

Dyson growled at his father. "What are you doing father? Why am I in a cage, and why do I smell Bo here?"

"Ah son, you always asked so many questions. You will get your answers in due time. But please understand that I am doing all of this for you, to fulfill your destiny. Had you been more of a man and taken what was yours, we wouldn't be here. But as usual, I must finish the job for you."

"What are you talking about? Bo? She is not my destiny father. Yes, I love her, but she doesn't love me in that way, she loves another and I have accepted that. And you have no right to interfere."

"Oh, I took care of that silly human she thought she loved. Do you have any idea who she is, who she is destined to become? The granddaughter of the Blood King and heir to the fae throne. When she achieves that destiny, it will be you by her side, in your rightful place as her mate and King."

"You are mad! Whatever you are planning will never work as I am not her mate. Please stop this now father, I do not want anyone to get hurt."

Brun nodded his head sadly at his soon. "Dyson, all I ever wanted was for you to be a wolf who knew who he was and took what was his. Somehow I failed to teach you that, and I take that responsibility. But I also take responsibility for making sure you reach your potential and that is what I am doing. I must go now and finalize a few details, we can talk more later."

And with a short nod of his head, he turned and walked out, leaving a shocked and angry Dyson behind.

xxx

After Lauren had waved her friends in, they all took seats around the library, with the exception of Hale who stood nearby with his arms folded, a look of serious annoyance on his face.

"Tamsin has agreed to tell us who hired her to….hurt me. In exchange I have agreed that we will let her go, with the condition that she leave the country and never return."

"Lauren, you do not have the authority to do that. She is a prisoner of the Light Fae! Besides, we know she cannot be trusted," Hale protested.

"Hale, it is our only chance to save Bo and possibly Dyson. We have no other leads."

"Whoa. Save Bo? Save Dyson? Is that why the succubitch isn't here? She was kidnapped?" Tamsin looked between the faces who were watching intently. "Why are you looking at me like that? Look, yes, I took a job to take out the little doctor over here, but that was it. I don't know anything about Bo or the dog being taken."

"Yes, Bo and Dyson are missing and we think that their disappearance is related to your hit on Lauren. We think it was the same person behind both attacks."

"That wouldn't surprise me. He is a very driven man."

"Just tell us who it is, and we can all be done with each other."

Tamsin smiled and looked up at Lauren. "Brun Thornwood"

Lauren looked at Tamsin incredulously. "Thornwood, as in Dyson Thornwood?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yep. Dyson's dear old dad. One fucked up bastard he is too."

Hale, Trick and Kenzi were all silent, processing the information and in disbelief that Dyson's father could be the one behind all of this. Lauren, never having a real connection with the wolf, aside from the competition for Bo, didn't have as much processing to do – he was as good a suspect as any. Her mind had already moved on to the motive. "He knew about the prophecy, knew Bo was in line for the throne, and he thinks Dyson should be her wanderer."

Tamsin nodded again. "You catch on fast blondie. He wasn't sure if you were the wanderer or not, but he knew you were competing for Bo's attention, so he wanted you out of the way anyway so she would have no choice but to turn to his pup. The thing I don't think he gets is that there is only one wanderer, it's not a last man standing kinda thing. Or last woman standing as the case may be. If you were the wanderer, killing you wouldn't make Dyson her mate by default. I didn't feel the need to tell him this little factoid though. The man is kinda psycho."

"Like you are the picture of sanity," Kenzi muttered from her place on the couch.

"Bite me human. You are one to talk, hanging out with a bunch of people who see you as nothing more than food. How is that sane?"

"ENOUGH," boomed Trick, the authority of the Blood King coming through in his voice and causing everyone to stop and turn to him. "All that matters is finding my granddaughter, and Dyson if he is with them."

Hale glanced nervously at Trick. "You don't think he knows what his father did and is with him now, do you?"

Trick was thoughtful for a moment. "I have known Dyson for hundreds of years. He is a noble wolf and I trust him with my life. I would not like to think that he would ever be involved in something like this. But, love drives people to do stupid things, so I cannot say with 100% certainty that he is not involved. His disappearance is certainly troubling, but he may be a prisoner of his father just as Bo most likely is."

Lauren was sitting quietly taking in everyone's words. She looked over at Tamsin again and asked, "So where can we find him?"

"I have your word I will be set free?"

Lauren looked at Hale who nodded his consent. She nodded at Tamsin.

"He is in an old abandoned garage on the west end of town. You will know it if you see it. Brun likes to do things for effect, it looks like it came out of a movie casting call for a secret lair."

"Thank you," Lauren said as Tamsin held her hands up to Hale. He walked over and removed the handcuffs. As Tamsin was rubbing her wrists, he spoke to the Valyrie. "Go Tamsin. You have 24 hours to leave the city. If I see you again after that, this deal will not be in place and I will have you arrested and tried for your crimes."


	28. Chapter 28

Bo was in pretty rough shape. Her hunger had made her weak and disoriented and she couldn't remember a time when she felt this horrible. Usually when she was hungry, her succubus became more aggressive and would seek out chi from any available source, no matter the cost. It was why she had left so many dead bodies behind as she struggled to understand what she was. But now….she had moved past that phase of her hunger and she knew her body was starting to shut down. She didn't know enough about succubi to know how long it would take her to starve to death, but she didn't think she would last more than another day or two before she was unable to move or lost consciousness.

Lying on the ground, still chained to the pipe, she alternated between sleep and a loose form of lucidity. Her thoughts were pretty much consumed with images of Lauren and she thought it was the only thing keeping her grounded to reality at all at this point. She hoped Lauren was safe. She didn't care so much what happened to herself, so long as Lauren was okay. She couldn't feel anything through their bond, since her own body was too weak, but she knew that if Lauren was hurt or in trouble she would know, and she didn't sense anything like that.

She still couldn't figure out who her captor was, and at this point she had stopped trying. He was clearly insane and enjoyed watching people suffer, and at this point she had no hope of escape, so he could have been the Pope for all she cared.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force away the gnawing pain and focus again on Lauren. Sweet, beautiful, loyal Lauren. With that vision in her mind, she drifted off in to unconsciousness once again.

xxx

Tamsin had departed and now the two fae and the two humans were left sitting around Trick's study trying to grasp what she had just revealed to them. It was clear everyone was tired, but no one wanted to be the first to speak and come up with a game plan.

Though Lauren was never a fan of the wolf, for obvious reasons, she always thought him a decent man, and could not believe he would be involved in a plot to kill her and kidnap Bo. Even though she knew he had his love back for Bo, he just didn't seem like the type to resort to violence to achieve his goals. And besides, he was fae and she was human. All he really needed to do was wait 60 or so years, a blink of the eye in fae time, and Bo would be all his.

Kenzi was sitting on the couch, bouncing her leg up and down in a nervous reaction. Not being known for her patience, she was understandably the first to break the silence. "Okay peeps. I know Dyson, and he would never try to kill Lauren or kidnap Bo. So, lets not even go there. We need to focus on what we do know and make a plan to rescue Bo AND Dyson if he is there too. Trickster, you have known D-Man the longest, do you know his father?"

Trick looked up from his thoughts and nodded. "Brun is a very powerful wolf, an alpha. He is physically very strong, but also very smart and cunning. He always wanted to go in to politics as he craved power, but his style was too aggressive. He tried to bully his way in to office and ended up making too many enemies. He finally settled on business, where he used that style to take over companies and dismantle them, selling the pieces off for a profit. I believe in today's society he would be called a Corporate Raider."

"What about Dyson? Are they close?"

Trick shook his head. "No, Dyson was always uncomfortable with his father's style and how he ran his business. Brun wanted Dyson to join him in his company, and was not pleased when he chose law enforcement instead. Brun never thought it was a good enough position for his son, that he should strive for more. As far as I know, they spoke very rarely."

"So, assuming the Tasmanian devil was telling the truth, and we have no reason to doubt her, we are basically saying that Dyson's Dad has Bo locked up in some warehouse where he plans on having her and Dyson mate, but he doesn't know Bo is already mated to Lauren, so all his plans are for nothing?"

It was Hale who responded. "Sounds about right, lil' momma"

"He is gonna be one angry psychopath."

Lauren had been very quiet during the whole exchange, partly because her scientific brain needed some time to process, but partly because she was feeling very weak. She knew that it was Bo's weakness she was feeling, but she didn't know how to get it to stop affecting her, or if that was even possible. She also knew that Bo didn't have much time left, and they needed to do something, or it would be too late even if they did find her. And that was simply not acceptable.

"We need to find that garage, and quickly. Bo is not doing very well, and doesn't have much time left."

Trick eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

She glanced and Kenzi, who nodded, before letting out a big sigh and answering the grandfather of the woman she loved. "Bo and I seem to have developed some sort of bond, we can feel each other's emotions, and I can feel how weak she is right now. It's how I knew she was taken, I felt the attack on her."

Hale and Trick both stared at Lauren with wide eyes. Trick stayed motionless, but Hale whispered, "so it is true…." as he bowed before Lauren.

"Hale, what are you doing?" Lauren asked, clearly uncomfortable with Hale's actions.

"You are the Queen, Lauren. You and Bo. Rightful rulers of the fae," he replied, still on his knee.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Get up Hale. We can talk about all this later, once Bo is safe. Until then, do not speak of this again, please."

Hale rose and nodded at Lauren, his eyes still wide as he exchanged a meaningful glance with Trick, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Lauren. "We will focus now on getting Bo and Dyson back, but Lauren, this must be discussed," Trick finally said, using that voice that seemed to come out when he was speaking as the Blood King.

Lauren looked nervous, but nodded her agreement. That was going to be a very long conversation when it finally happened.

"Ok, so what's the plan," Kenzi asked, as she saw everyone's lives slowly spiraling off on ways none of them expected a few days ago.

It was Hale who responded. "You and Lauren are going home to get some rest - " he started, holding up his hand mid sentence as both Kenzi and Lauren tried to object. "You are going to get some sleep, because you both look like hell and need to be at the top of your game when we find Brun. I am going back to the Compound and will find this secret lair Tamsin was speaking about, and pull together a team to help us. We will plan on going first thing in the morning. No arguments."

Though Lauren and Kenzi were exhausted and knew Hale was right, neither believed they would actually be able to get any rest. But, they knew Hale was in Ash mode, and that they had no choice but to follow the plan. So Lauren put back on her goth wig, and let two of Hale's guards drive them back to the safe house.

As soon as the women had left, Hale looked at Trick, questioning him. "Do you think they will take the throne?" Trick thought for a few seconds before answering. "My granddaughter is many things, unpredictable being at the top of that list. She and Lauren have a bond that even I do not understand and I think it will be a decision they make together. So, the answer to your question is that I honestly do not know."

Hale knew that Trick's assessment of Bo was correct, so he took his leave, heading back to the light fae compound to put together a team to bring his friends back.


	29. Chapter 29

Kenzi and Lauren arrived back at the safe house, and Lauren went straight to the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine. Kenzi was flopped on the couch and gladly accepted the glass Lauren offered to her, despite the fact she wasn't much of a wine drinker. At this point, she would have drank anything offered to her.

Lauren sat down in the chair to the left of Kenzi, and took a deep gulp of the wine, closing her eyes as the last remnants slid down her throat. She wasn't sure how she was keeping herself together at this point – all she wanted to do was curl into a little ball and cry. Well, what she really want to do was crawl in to bed with Bo and make love to her for hours; it was the fact that she couldn't do that that made the ball of tears her second choice.

"We're going to get her back," the soft voice dragged Lauren back to reality and she opened her eyes to look at the small goth, who was sitting on the couch watching her intently.

Lauren felt the tears welling up in her eyes, and nodded quickly, trying as hard as she could to keep them at bay, closing her eyes tightly to keep them trapped.

"It's okay to cry. It's human. I am scared too."

Lauren opened her eyes and looked up at Kenzi. "On top of all this Kenzi, on top of worrying about Bo and missing her so much it physically hurts, I don't even know if I *am* human anymore."

"You know what Doc, it doesn't really matter. You are still you. You are still the woman that my best friend is madly in love with, and she doesn't care if you are human, fae or a giraffe. None of us do."

Lauren let out a crooked smile. "Giraffe? That would make kissing a bit of a challenge, wouldn't it," she said as she chuckled to herself, imaging Bo trying to kiss a giraffe.

Kenzi smiled back, glad to see Lauren in a bit of a better mood. "Hale was right, we should get some sleep. He will be calling for us by 7, so we should get what little rest we can. Are you going to be alright?"

Lauren nodded. "I have no choice Kenzi, I have to get her back." And with that, both women headed off to their rooms, both dubious that they would actually get any of that much needed rest.

XXX

_Bo and Lauren were standing under a giant Willow tree, hands intertwined as they stared in to each other's eyes. Lauren had on a crisp white button down shirt, fitted around the chest, and grey dress slacks that accentuated her long legs and toned body; she was classically elegant. Bo had on a beautiful maroon corset and matching waistcoat, with a pair of tailored black pants. Their styles were very different, but they came together well, blending classical and modern, with a touch of the darker side thrown in for fun. _

_Though there were several hundred people watching them, neither seemed to notice as they were both mesmerized by the beauty of the other. There was a man in front of them speaking, and after a few minutes, both women smiled and leaned in for a kiss. _

Lauren woke with a start as her alarm went off. She reached across the bed to shut it off before leaning back in to the pillow to try and capture some more of the amazing dream she was having. She and Bo were getting married and Bo looked amazing. They were so happy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was going to come today. Either they would save Bo and everyone would live happily ever after, or they would fail, in which case she didn't really care if she lived or died. She tried to send Bo loving thoughts through their bond, willing her to have the strength to hold on for just a little longer. She silently prayed it was enough.

xxx

Bo woke from her dream with a smile in her face. She was so weak she couldn't stand up at this point, but her dream had made her happy. She and Lauren had gotten married. Lauren looked as beautiful as ever in her grey tailored pants and perfectly fit button-down shirt. Her heart ached to see the blonde again, to hold her close and feel her heart beating next to hers.

Hearing a noise to her left, she lifted her head from the floor and propped herself up against the wall. "Is someone there?" she asked, her voice cracking from the dryness.

She was shocked to hear Dyson's voice answer her question. "Bo, it's Dyson, I am here."

Feeling her excitement pick up that Dyson was here and would rescue her, she was able to squeak out "thank god, I thought I was going to die here," as she tried to see in the dark as to where his voice was coming from.

There was a pause, before he replied, "I am sorry Bo, but I am a prisoner here, just as you are." Bo could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What? You too? I don't understand, who is this psychopath and what does he want with us?" she asked, her heart plummeting back down in to her chest.

Again there was a pause before Dyson replied, his voice laced with regret. "I am so sorry Bo, I swear to you I had no idea. I would have stopped him if I had known, I never wanted Lauren to be hurt or you to be brought here."

"Dyson, what are you talking about. Who is holding us?"

It was several seconds before Dyson responded. "My father"

Bo was shocked, it certainly wasn't anyone she had considered. She had never even met Dyson's father, in fact she couldn't even remember a time Dyson had ever mentioned him.

"Your father," she finally whispered. "why….?"

"He knows of your destiny, to be ruler of the fae and wants me to rule by your side. He knows I have mated to you, and I think he is going to perform a ceremony to force you to mate with me tonight," Dyson choked out. "I am so sorry."

Bo was quiet as she tried to process what Dyson had just told her. She was having a hard time focusing in her weakened state, but the thought of being forced to mate with someone made her sick to her stomach. She was Lauren's and there was no way she was letting anyone force her to break that bond.

Tears started running down her cheek as she felt her resolve start to crumble at the mess she was in. Ironically for once, it wasn't one she had brought on herself, but that only seemed to make it worse. Why did the fae have to suck so much with their prophecy's and lies? All she wanted was a quiet, normal life. A life with Lauren, a house, a drooly dog and maybe some kids someday. Instead the only family she knew lied to her at every turn, her lover nearly died because of those lies, and now here she was, waiting to either be force to mate like an animal, or die of starvation.

Dyson heard Bo crying and could do nothing but hang his head in shame. Despite the fact that he was just as much a prisoner as Bo, he felt responsible since the man behind everything was his father.

"Dyson…?" came a tentative query from Bo.

"Yes Bo?"

"It's not your fault. I know you well enough that you are probably blaming yourself right now, but don't. You didn't know what your father was doing, you are just as much a victim as the rest of us."

Dyson knew Bo meant what she was saying, and it meant a lot to him. "Thank you Bo. You should try and get some rest. Hale and Trick must know by now I am missing as well, and I am sure they are working on some way of finding us."

Bo nodded, even though she knew Dyson could not see her. Lying back down on the ground, she curled into as small a ball as she could and hoped her memories of Lauren could get her through a few more hours. Somehow she knew Lauren was coming to save her – she couldn't explain it, but she knew. She just had to hold on for a little longer.


End file.
